The incredible life 2
by RichardTerminator
Summary: Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Littlefoot and the gang, are now sent to Berry Valley to keep them safe from Sierra, but when Sierra kidnaps Pterano, it is now up Littlefoot and the gang, their loves and their old friends, to save him
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel, enjoy reading, if you have not read the first one, do that, or the story will not make any scene, if you have read the first you may continue on.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction and moving **

* * *

Name: Leeanne Hilary Robinson

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Love interest: Littlefoot

Voice actress: Haylie Duff

Name: Diego Rodd Stewart

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Love interest: Cera

Voice actor: Jaden Smith

Name: James Byron Adams

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Love interest: Ducky

Voice actor: Asa Butterfield

Name: Mikayla Elizabeth Fox

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Love interest: Petrie

Voice actress: Hayden Panettiere

Name: Tammin ( Tammy ) Colleen Withers

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Love interest: Spike

Voice actress: Tammin Sursok.

Name: Maggie Lee Michaels

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Love interest: Chomper

Voice actress: Mimi Michaels

Name: Adam Richard Carlton

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Love interest: Ruby

Voice actor: Ryan Merriman

Name: Dr. Nick Tatopoulos

Age: 30

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Love interest: Tory

Voice actor: Mathew Broderick

Name: Littlefoot

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Species: Longneck

Love interest: Leeanne

Name: Cera

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Species: Threehorn

Love interest: Diego

Name: Ducky

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Species: Swimmer

Love interest: James

Name: Petrie

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Species: Flyer

Love interest: Mikayla

Name: Spike

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Species: Spiketail

Love interest: Tammy

Name: Chomper

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Species: Sharpteeth

Love interest: Maggie

Name: Ruby

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Species: Fast runner

Love interest: Adam

Name: Ali

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Species: Longneck

Name: Shorty

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Species: Longneck

Name: Rhett

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Species: Longneck

Name: Hyp

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Species: Runner

Name: Nod

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Species: Shieldback

Name: Mutt

Age: 13

Sex: Male

Species: Bignose

And many more cast members.

* * *

Diego's voice is narrating the story.

Diego's voice: " _In the movies, when you beat the bad guy, your supposed to live happily ever after, but in our new home, that's where all the drama starts, it was the first few days that we will never forget, we met Littlefoot and the gang for the first time, we met Pterano for the first, we got kidnapped for the first time, and we finally kicked Sierra and Rinkus ass for the first time, Sierra and Rinkus got knocked out from our bb's and after that, we got are own sweethearts for the very first time._"

_**Ducky: " So when do we become mates."**_

_**James: " Let's start out with a relationship, what we call boyfriend and girlfriend."**_

_**Petrie: " What difference?"**_

_**Mikayla: " Well first off, being mates means in our terms, husband and wife, boyfriend and girlfriend is the stage before that."**_

_**Littlefoot: " Fine with us."**_

_**Littlefoot and the gang were playing with them until they were asleep with their new boyfriends and girlfriends.**_

Diego's voice: " _We now are boyfriends and girlfriends with Littlefoot and the gang, their parents and Littlefoot's Grandparents approved of us to be Littlefoot and gangs boyfriends and girlfriends, Now there is also rumors going around the Great Valley that Sierra is coming back to the Great Valley and when he arrives, he and his flyers are supposed to come and see us, today is the day, and we still have are loves._"

Sierra and his flyers climbing down the Great Valley wall, Sierra is waiting impatiently.

Sierra: " Come on, come on!"

Then the flyers came down from the wall and started walking to the humans apartment, while at the apartment, Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam were packing.

Diego's voice: " _Before we found that Sierra is coming out, we found out that are old friends from the future that had moved away from us are now here, in a valley called Berry Valley, Now as soon, as Nick, Pterano, and the residents found out that Sierra is coming back, Nick wants Me, Leeanne, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett to live with his brother and are old friends at Berry Valley, until Sierra has moved on some where else, or the Great Valley kicks his butt, whichever comes first._"

Nick is knocking on all of their doors with Littlefoot and the gang waiting in the living room, when Nick came to Diego, he knocked on it.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Hey Diego, off your butt, on your feet, hurry up."

Diego: " Alright, I'll be out in about 35, 45 minutes."

Diego then looks the people, reading this story, smiling.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " You go blind boy, today is the day, he got to get to Berry Valley."

Diego finishes packing, as his narrator voice come in.

Diego's voice: " _Damn, Me and friends feel like the biggest punks around here, we whipped Sierra and Rinkus ass's, they should be the ones moving._"

Diego finish packing and carry's his bag into the living room, while that was happening, Sierra are now close by, they hid behind bushes and trees, they all see Dr. Nick Tatopoulos leading a group of young humans with young dinosaurs, that Sierra knew very well from last time, into a weird object, the weird object is a U.S. Army troop transport truck, the truck started moving heading for exit of the Great Valley, Sierra now saw his chance and he and his flyers flew in front of the path of the truck, Diego see's Sierra and his flyers.

Diego: " Nick stop."

Dr, Nick Tatopoulos slam his foot on the brakes as the truck stops in front of Sierra and his flyers, Sierra calls Diego out.

Sierra: " Get your punk butt out of there Diego, this is the rematch!"

Flyer 1: " Yeah boy, the rematch, you think you can beat up on my big step brother like that and get away with?"

Sierra: " Get out!"

Diego turns to Nick.

Diego: " Punch it."

Nick than puts his foot on the gas paddle, Sierra and the other flyers got out of the way, but the flyer that was talking got hit, but he is now the hood of the truck.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I got you butt now."

Littlefoot and the gang, including Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Leeanne, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam just watched.

Sierra's step brother: " Sierra help!"

The flyer that was on the hood fell off, as Adam calls out.

Adam: * Yelling out of the truck * " Fake-Ass Suge Knight!"

The flyer that fell to the ground tries to get up, as Sierra stares at the truck driving away.

Sierra: * yelling* " I will find you and when I do, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Sierra now pay's attention to his step brother.

Sierra: " Man, get up!" * kicking his step brother *

Sierra's step brother: " Dang, I'm not hanging around with you anymore, I'm going to mom." * he try's to fly away*

Sierra: " Come on!" * Sierra grabs his step brother, to make him follow him*

Sierra's step brother: * Yelling at Sierra* " No!, No!"

Meanwhile back at the truck.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Did you see that! Those flyers were acting like pit bull dogs! That is why you and friends are going to live with my brother and your old friends, it's save for you guys."

Diego: " Agreed."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I can't wait to see Tory tonight and I can't wait to ..."

Diego: " I don't want to hear that again, so please don't say it again."

Diego's Voice: "_ A day after Me, Leeanne, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam became Littlefoot and the gangs boyfriends and girlfriends, Nick told us that he and Tory are now boyfriend and girlfriend, and they have been hanging with each other more often then ever, We all now think that Nick and Tory are soon to be mates as we know it._"

As they are now in the Mysterious Beyond heading for Berry Valley.

* * *

**This the First Chapter of the sequel, review for this chapter, horsechick27 if you are reading this, I need you help, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, are going to have sweethearts in this story, their sweethearts are going to be another human group and I need your help, please halp me out, see you later, to everybody else, this is RichardTerminator signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

**Here is the second chapter of this story, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: New friends**

* * *

Name: Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos

Age: 25

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Looks: Brown hair, blue eyes, muscular built

Personality: Sarcastic, cunning, caring

Love interest: Suga ( mistress )

Voice actor: Don 'D.C.' Curry

Name: Alyssa May Manson

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Looks: Brown hair, forest green eyes, slim built

Personality: proud, has a temper, caring to friends and family

Love interest: Shorty

Voice actress/ Singing voice: Jennette MCcurdy

Name: Miranda Katherine Williams

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Looks: Messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, slim/ athletic figure

Personality: caring, bold, independent, has a fierce temper, country

Love interest: Rhett

Voice actress/ Singing voice: Miranda Lambert ( southern accent)

Name: Daniel Jacob Mathews

Age: 14

Sex: Male

Species: Human

Looks: Black hair, blue eyes, think built

Personality: Shy to new people, funny when you get to know him

Love interest: Ali

Voice actor/ Singing voice: David Kaufman/Jerrod Niewann

Name: Laura Katie Wilkinson

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Looks: Blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, slim/athletic built

Personality: Tough, ready for action, has a temper, loyal to friends

Love interest: Hyp

Voice actress/Singing voice: Elizabeth Gillies

Name: Shannon Ray Mitchell

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Looks: Curly brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin

Personality: tough, intimidating, deep down she is caring and sweet.

Love interest: Nod

Voice actress: Victoria Justice

Name: Leah Marie Banes

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Looks: Glossy black hair, molten brown eyes, slim built

Personality: Shy, kind, looks up to Laura like a big sister and a leader

Love interest: Mutt

Voice actress/Singing voice: Ariana Grande

* * *

It toke two days, but they were able to get to Berry Valley, when they got there, they saw a two story house, Littlefoot and the gang, including Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were still inside the U.S. Army troop transport truck, Nick starts talking to Diego.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Nice place, isn't it?"

Diego: " It's alright, I can't believe we're here."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I get a good life, but as for Elroy, everybody loves Elroy, a lazy nothing, hit the lottery, I just can't understand it."

Diego: * signs* " Alright, you coming in?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Oh no, I'm not going in there, I don't want to see Elroy's face at all, Now Diego, you tell your friends this when you get out, It's going to be different here, don't let my bother or your old friends to get you into any trouble, do you hear me?"

Diego: " Nick, me and my friends are half grown now, nobody can get us in trouble no more."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I'm glad you said that Diego, scene you and your friends half grown, don't come home crying."

Diego then got out of the truck went to back and help the others, Diego briefed everybody, about what Nick told them, then Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam saw someone they remember that is smiling see them and his wearing a hat on his head, his name is Daniel, he than looks toward the house.

Daniel: * Yelling* " Elroy, are friends are here."

Diego: " Hey Daniel, what's up man."

Daniel: " What been up with you?"

Adam: " You should have been there."

All of guys were laughing, Daniel looks inside at Nick.

Daniel: " Hi, Nick."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Hey, how you doing Daniel, where's my brother at?"

Then a man came out, he is wearing a scientist coat, he is Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos, with five girls also coming out, their names Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah.

Daniel: " There he is, right there."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Hey guys."

Diego: " Hey Elroy."

Elroy shoved Daniel out of the way to see Diego.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Boy, I heard that you and your friends ran from an ass whipping."

Diego: " It ain't nothing like that, talk to your brother."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " If it would been me, I shot him in his ass."

Daniel: " He'll pop somebody, I know he'll pop..."

Daniel shoves Elroy as he greets the guys, as the Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah greet the girls, as Elroy greets his bother.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Hey Nick, how's it going, still make a few mistakes here and there?"

Nick fake laughs as Elroy chuckles, then Nick turns serious.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " You make sure, you take care of those kids."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Don't worry about nothing, big bro, They are best one's of Berry Valley, Damn I'm the king around here, just somebody late paying their rent, ain't that right, Adam?"

Adam: " Yeah."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Diego."

Diego: " Yeah?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Remember what I told you."

Diego: " We'll remember."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Now Lotto Stud, close my door and don't slam it."

Elroy closes the door.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " You can't even count to ten and you hit the lotto, anti that a bitch."

Elroy calls to his bother as he drives away.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Hey, send Tory my love."

Elroy turns to the kids.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " You guys are looking good."

Diego: " We can't call it."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Let me take those bags for you, I'll take this stuff in the house, when your finished with them, come on in."

Adam: " Alright."

James: " Thanks Elroy."

Then Daniel and Leah saw Littlefoot and gang, including Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Hyp, Nod and Mutt, they then hid behind James and Leeanne.

James: " What the matter?"

Daniel: " Who are these new faces?"

Adam: " These our are friends, this is Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Hyp, Nod and Mutt, and also Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby are our Boyfriends and Girlfriends."

Laura: " I think that you guys look cute together."

Leeanne: " I think that too."

Littlefoot: " Hello there."

Daniel: " Hi there, you don't have to tell us your names, I'm Daniel, these are my friends, Laura, Leah, Shannon, Miranda, and Alyssa."

Littlefoot and the gang: " Hi."

Laura: " Hello."

Daniel than turns to his long time friends.

Daniel: " How long has it been, two years scene we moved away?"

Diego: " It been two years, over scene then it seem like we lost touch or something."

Daniel: " I know, the place that we live at, is a long way from L.A. , but the good thing about living in Berry Valley is taht there is No crime, No Police, No crackheads, No chicken heads, No nothing, just clean fresh air just smell, it smell good don't it, taste good, taste the air."

Diego tastes the air, Daniel and the guys are laughing, as they are enjoying each others company.

Adam: " Aw man."

Daniel smile turns into a frown as he says, " Aw shit."

They then saw three egg stealers heading to their nests, Leeanne talks to Daniel.

Leeanne: " Who are they?"

Daniel: " The Joker bothers."

The Joker bothers look at Littlefoot and the gang, they also looked at Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam, then the Joker brothers walk in.

Daniel: " That's Joker, he just came back from banishment into the Mysterious Beyond for two years."

Laura: " That other one is Little Joker, he just got back for causing trouble in a valley called Claw Valley."

Leah: " And that's Baby Joker right there, he just also got back for banishment, for a few mouths."

Shannon: " They also have a small Sharptooth named Yu, you better watch him, he's sneaky, he'll bite the crap out of you."

Littlefoot and the gang, including Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt don't trust them, even Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam find them suspicious.

Daniel: " But we got something, they don't."

James: " What's that?"

Daniel: " Come on."

Everybody then see's what Daniel is showing them.

Diego: " Haaa What?"

Daniel show's them his new BMW E36 car.

Adam: " This yours?"

Daniel: " Yeah, little something I picked up, you dig that?"

Diego: " Damn, we came up with a million dollars like you."

Daniel: " After paying Tax's and Elroy's bad credit, we didn't end up with a million dollars, we ended up with this house and this bad boy, this is baby, man."

Maggie: " It's off the hook."

Laura: " You like it."

Mikayla: " Yeah we do."

Daniel: " I got twenties off them."

James: " They aren't twenties, but they are off the hook."

Daniel: " They are... no they tens, I borrowed from some from Elroy, but those tens, there nice though."

Adam: " Yeah, they cool."

Daniel: " You know what, ever scene I got this, I started getting girls from left to right, I got some time with Swimmers, everybody gives me some love."

?: " What up, Daniel?"

Daniel and everybody looks over and smiles.

Daniel: " Aw Swimmer is funny man, she will make up joke and make you laugh, she is funny as hell, come on."

Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah led Littlefoot and the gang to the Swimmer that is sitting in her nest.

Daniel: " What up, Mulan."

The Swimmer has a Asian accent, she see's Daniel was about to walk into her flowers.

Swimmer: " Stop, don't step on those flowers, I like those."

The Swimmer turns to Littlefoot and the gang.

Swimmer: * talking to Daniel * " Who your friends?"

Daniel: " These are my old friends, Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam, this is Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, they are Boyfriends and Girlfriends of my old friends, and the others are Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt," * turning to Littlefoot and others * " everybody meet Miss Ho!"

Swimmer: " Ho-Kym, stupid," * Turning to Littlefoot and the gang * " Daniel is trying to be a smart ass, nice to meet you kids."

Ms. Ho-Kym then puts her hand out, Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam shakes hands with her, then she get everybody's attention.

Ms. Ho-Kym: " Hey Daniel, Something's happening at the jokers nest."

Alyssa: " They have been acting weird today."

Ms. Ho-Kym: " Yeah I've been seeing a lot of activity."

Diego: " What kind of activity?"

Ms. Ho-Kym: " Strange activity, I think their stealing eggs from nearby nest's, Daniel doesn't believe me."

Daniel: " Well anti got time and got to go Ms. Ho, I was just playing."

Ms. Ho-Kym: " Hey come by tomorrow, I got jokes for you."

Daniel is smiling.

Ducky: " Nice to meet you."

Ms. Ho-Kym: " Same for you." * Turning to everybody else* " Peace out, kids."

Diego: " Peace out."

Ms. Ho-Kym and Diego do a hand shake, Daniel was about to shake hands with her, but is turned down.

Ms. Ho-Kym: * to Daniel * " Bye, see you later."

Daniel: " Man."

Ms. Ho-Kym: " Nice hat."

Everybody starts walking to the house, Leeanne, Littlefoot, Diego, Cera, James, Ducky, Mikayla, Petrie, Tammy, Spike, Maggie, Chomper, Adam, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were excited to enter into the house.

* * *

**That is the second chapter, get ready for the next chapter, see you later, y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3: Suga and Emily

**Here is the third chapter, enjoy your time reading.**

**Chapter 3: Suga and Emily**

* * *

Leeanne, Littlefoot, Diego, Cera, James, Ducky, Mikayla, Petrie, Tammy, Spike, Maggie, Chomper, Adam, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were led inside, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, Leah and Elroy's house, Daniel opens the door.

Daniel: * Talking about Ms. Ho-Kym* " Told you she was funny."

Diego: " Yeah she is."

Chomper: " Wow, this house is big."

Petrie: " This place bigger than the apartment."

Ducky: " This place is bigger, then are nest, yep, yep, yep."

Leah: " Big house isn't it?"

Tammy: _doing her sign language_.

James: " She says, ' It is.'"

Alyssa: " We'll be right back, we got to change shirts."

Daniel: " I'll be right back." * yelling for Elroy* " Elroy, where is my shirt at?"

Littlefoot and the others look at their photos and found the lottery photo, it was dated on the day, Leeanne, Diego, James, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam lost their parents during the 9/11 terrorist attacks, they heard footsteps.

Daniel: " What you doing?"

Adam: " This is a nice house man, for real."

Daniel: " I know thank you."

Miranda: * talking about the lottery * " I just wish are parents got to see it, you know that our parents and your parents were killed on 9/11."

Leeanne: " Yeah, we know the story."

Daniel: " If are parents were able to see this, they would be so happy man, but that how live works."

Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were now felling sorry for them for losing their parents and they are now starting to have special feeling for them.

Leeanne and the others look at Daniel as Laura gets their attention.

Laura: " Well we got to get out of our play cloths and get dressed to leave to show you the valley."

Mikayla: " Where else do you go, besides hang around here."

Shannon: " We have are place to work or mess around, and it is fun there, just wait to we show you are friends, that you will meet later."

Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah went upstairs into their rooms, as Littlefoot and others waited in the living room, they were reading magazines, until they heard a noise from outside, when they toke a look, they saw a runner that almost looks like Hyp, but female, she waves at everybody at the window, Leeanne and the others wave back, but was wondering what she was doing to Daniel's car, by the looks of it, she was keying his car, even if she doesn't have a key, she still made a real ugly scratch to his car, then Elroy's voice got their attention.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Suga! Suga!"

Suga: " I'm coming!"

Elroy walks over to Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Littlefoot and the gang.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Kids, I would like you to my mistress and my new lady, Suga."

They then saw a blue and green female Fast-biter coming down the stairs, Leeanne and the others figured that it was Suga.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Suga, these are the kids."

Suga: * looking at Littlefoot and the others* " Hello kids, glad I got to finally meet you."

Chomper: " You too, ma'am."

Suga: * turns to Diego as she starts to get interested on him* " You are even cuter than your hatchling pictures."

Diego: " Thank you."

Suga than hugs him, Diego was now getting unconformable about her touching him, Elroy see's this too and decides to brake it up.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Alright, alright, alright, that's enough! Shit! That's enough! Go on back up stairs and put your rob on, go on now!"

Suga: * seductively* " Help me out."

Elroy then smack her in the side and she seem to like it.

Suga: " Nice to meet you kids, even you Diego."

Diego: " Nice meeting you."

Suga smiles as she walks back up stairs, Elroy starts talking.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Boy, that girl is going to be the death of one day, you watch, my med don't work, my back keep going off, that freak can't get enough of Elroy, check this out, I got to lay some ground rules down on you," * turning to Littlefoot and the gang* " This also goes to you kids as well, you family, I love you."

Diego: " We love you too, Elroy."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " You guys are welcome to anything in my house, but let me catch you in my refrigerator, don't let me catch you with your finger in my sugar bowl, you fell my me knocking?"

Adam: " We feel you."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Well let me in."

Everybody is laughing, until James gets Elroy's attention.

James: " Elroy, who is out there with Daniel's car?"

Elroy looks out in the window.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " That's Emily, Boy's Ex."

Ducky: * asking James* " What does Ex mean."

James: " It means that she used to be Daniels girlfriend but not anymore."

Elroy calls Daniel.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Hey Daniel, that crazy bitch out there again."

Adam: " What is she doing with that stick."

Daniel ran out of his room and realized what is going as runs back into his room.

Daniel: " Oh shit!"

Leeanne: " Is she writing on it?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Scratching the crap out of it."

Diego and Adam: " Oh Damn."

Daniel runs down the stairs with a piece of paper, it was restraining order.

Daniel: " Why are you looking out the window, do something, hugging and crap, just stand there."

Daniel walks outside with the restraining order.

Daniel: * yelling* " Your suppose to be a 1000 ft away from my house, what are doing over here?"

Emily: " What does it look like, you can't quit me, I pregnant with your kids."

Everybody ran out of the house and watched what happened.

Daniel: " They aren't my baby's," * he looks at his car in shock* " That's my baby, right there, aw man, you keyed my... bitch you, you keyed my crap..."

Emily then pulls out some kind of peppermint spray out and sprayed him in the eyes, as he screams his head off as it hurts,as he falls to the ground covering his eyes.

Emily: " I got your bitch right, yeah, yeah."

Diego and the others run to him, as they to help him.

Daniel: " Elroy, she sprayed me."

Emily: " Shut up, you little punk, don't nobody quit me, you wait till I tell Baby D, she gonna kick your ass."

Daniel: " She sprayed the player, she sprayed the pimp."

Emily: * warning Daniel* " Better watch your back."

Emily then walks away, as Elroy grabs the water hole and sprayed him in the eyes to wash his eyes out.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Boy, you look like you got trouble on your hands, I know I had two or three of them in my days," * Turns to Diego, James, and Adam* " Diego, James, Adam, I hope you can handle your women better than he can."

A Resident of the Valley greets Elroy, " Hey Elroy."

Elroy waves back, Littlefoot gets his attention.

Littlefoot: " Elroy that's too much water."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " No, no, no ain't, it takes about 20 minutes, I have been pepper sprayed nine times, it takes 20 minutes," * turning to Daniel* " You got nineteen to go," * turns to Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah* " Help him out," * Turns to everybody else* " Come kids, let me show you our backyard, it maybe bigger than your backyard."

Leeanne, Littlefoot, Diego, Cera, James, Ducky, Mikayla, Petrie, Tammy, Spike, Maggie, Chomper, Adam, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt followed Elroy into the backyard, as Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah carry Daniel into the house.

Daniel: " Call the council, tell them to give me, another restraining order."

* * *

Littlefoot and the gang are now trying to forget what just happen to see the backyard.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Yeah guys, you got to have a little money to live where we are, I was the one that said, ' I love L.A.' Yeah I said that, but when I got that check, I was gone, payed to $200,000 cash on the place."

Shorty: " You payed cash, Elroy?"

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Cash money, they tried to stick me on a 30 year payment plan, that's for suckers, I had that on my Dad like that years ago, on his car, I got the only house on the block payed for, that's why I'm king around."

Cera: " You are the king, Elroy."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " How do you like that pool?"

everybody is standing next to the empty pool.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Big ain't it?"

Diego: " It cool."

Ruby: " Where the water at?"

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Don't need no water, none of the pools in the projects, none of us swim."

Chomper: " So you never use it."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Never, but the jacuzzi, that's something else, me and my Suga get some real private time in there."

Then everybody see's what's in the jacuzzi, they don't know what it is, but they know that it's a adult thing, Elroy grabs it out.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " I guess I left that in there."

Elroy gets the water out of it.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: * talking about the pool* " You kids are welcome to use it anytime you want crap, you my brothers, kids."

James: " That's alright Elroy, we don't swim very much."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " No, good that means I won't have to clean up right behind you than, let me show you kids something else."

Leeanne, Littlefoot, Diego, Cera, James, Ducky, Mikayla, Petrie, Tammy, Spike, Maggie, Chomper, Adam, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt followed Elroy to what he was to show him.

* * *

After about 30 minutes with Elroy, Littlefoot and the others check on Daniel, Daniel is holding a wet rag putting it on his eyes, Diego gets his attention.

Diego: " Hey man you straight?"

Daniel: " Hell no, I ain't straight, look at my eyes, are they still red?"

Daniel let everybody look at his eyes, Ali looks into his eyes they are a little red, but she saw that is eyes are blue and they were beautiful, she was now starting to have a felling for him.

Ali: " They're a little red, little bit."

Daniel: " A little bit."

Hyp: " Man, she messed you up."

Nod: " Yeah, messed you up."

Daniel: " I can't taste nothing, my tongue is numb man, why do you'll just stand there, letting her doing crap?"

Hyp: " We didn't know."

Nod: " Yeah, we didn't know."

Mutt: " She's is your girl."

Adam: " What is up with her man, she is mean as hell."

Daniel: " I meet Emily, about a week ago, she looked a little upset, but I didn't pay no attention to it, I was thinking I was seeing things, because I was dizzy that day, I find out she is three mouths pregnant, she tells me, that I'm the babies daddy."

Diego and Adam: " What?"

Daniel: " Yeah."

Diego: " How are going to be the babies daddy?"

Daniel: " Yeah man."

Cera: " You know she's lying."

Daniel: " I broke up with Emily, last Friday, I got a restraining order on her, she don't about that, at all."

Daniel is changing from his play pants to his blue jeans, he was having trouble with his pants, but he was able to put them on.

James: " You alright with them pants."

Daniel: " Get out of my business."

Rhett: " How are you going to have a restraining order on your girl, what is up it y'all, where did you meet her?"

Littlefoot and the gang learned more about human laws and how humans live, so they now know how humans live.

Daniel: " I was on my way to borrow those twenties."

As Daniel puts is belt on, Everybody give him a look that said ' You mean those tens.'

Daniel: " I mean them tens, but I keep them clean, I was on my to buy them, she had a tree star, I was standing there, I wanted a piece of it, I stopped, then we got to rapping, and that's how it all happen and it was the worst day of my life."

Adam: " Damn, crazy huh?"

Shorty: " She must be worst then lift eye from TLC or something."

Daniel: " This fat bitch ain't burning, that ain't the cold part, she got a little sister named Baby D, I'm telling you, this fat bitch gets physical, she steals food and baby sit out in that same nest, the residents of the Valley, don't know when to go in, so I got a restraining order on her fat ass too."

Leeanne: " What a minute, you got a restraining order on a little girl named Baby D?"

Daniel: " You don't know Baby D, that is why you looking at me, because you don't know Baby D, her fat ass just be snoring not even a sleep, just standing."

Daniel the snoring that Baby D does, Littlefoot and the others find this very odd.

Daniel: " This fat bitch, know all about the new food coming out in spring, the other day she's talking about," * doing the snore a few times from time to time* " that there is a new tree star coming out next mouth, it's a bad snack, when you bite into that sweet taste that goes into your mouth."

Littlefoot and others, and even Ali are concerned about Daniel, as he gets they're attention.

Daniel: " You guys can come and meet our friends we have in Berry Valley, we are leaving soon, I'm a player man, I'm a pimp, I don't have to deal with this shi..."

Chomper: " You got your shirt on backwards, player."

Daniel: " Players mess up."

Littlefoot: " Can you please take your hat off?"

Daniel takes his hat off.

Daniel: " Man, you guys don't worry about what I'm doing, why did you didn't do nothing when that fat bitch jumped on me?" * leaves the room * " I'm running away from here."

Littlefoot and the others follow him, meeting with Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah as they head outside.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Great Valley, there were two egg stealers by the names of Ozzy and Strut, Ozzy is looking for eggs to eat, but Strut likes to eat green food, Ozzy starts talking.

Ozzy: " Lets find some eggs, Strut."

Strut: " Ozzy, will we run into those kids again?"

Ozzy: " I hope not, Strut."

They remember about the kids that stopped them from stealing the egg and the Sharptooth's parents scared them away, Ozzy and Strut then saw a Flyer helping a creature, it is Nick and Pterano loading the U.S. Army troop transport truck.

Pterano: " Beside me going to stay with your bother and the kids at Berry Valley, what else are we taking with us?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " We are taking some equipment over to Elroy."

Pterano: " You don't like him, do you?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " I may not like him, but he is my brother."

Pterano: * changing the subject* " What else?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " We are taking Milk, Butter, Eggs, but not dinosaur eggs, and other food for the kids so they can have something to eat."

Ozzy and Strut that were behind a bush, they heard what Pterano and Nick said, when Ozzy heard the word eggs he got interested, he didn't care if they were dinosaur eggs or not, he wanted them.

Ozzy: " Come on Strut, lets go get those eggs."

Strut: " But Ozzy they're not Dinosaur eggs."

Ozzy: " So what, they're eggs and I want them, come on."

Nick and Pterano are loading up the last things on the truck as Ozzy and Strut climb up on the back of the truck, then Pterano and Nick were finished loading the truck, Nick and Pterano are now in the cab, Nick starts the truck and heads for the exit, Sierra, his step brother, and the other Flyers watched the truck leaving.

Sierra: " Lets follow that truck, it might led us to the kids."

Sierra's step bother: " Sierra, can you just let it go?"

Sierra: " No Tyrone, until I get my revenge, I will not let it go."

Tyrone: " Alright, led us the way, brother."

Sierra, Tyrone, and the other Flyers then started following the truck, to Berry Valley, Sierra will have is revenge soon.

* * *

**Sierra is on his way to Berry Valley, what will happen to Littlefoot and the others find out next time on chapter 4, see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lilly and Yu

**Here is the fourth chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Yu and argument**

* * *

Back in Berry Valley, Littlefoot and the others, were with Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah, looking at the scratch on Daniel's car.

Daniel: " This isn't bad right?"

Diego: " Yeah it is, that scratch make it look real ugly, make you even not wanting to drive it."

Daniel: " Okay."

Littlefoot and the others were looking at Berry Valley, then a female Egg stealer came out of nowhere, Littlefoot and the others see her.

Petrie: " Who that?"

That got Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah attention.

Laura: " Who?"

Then Daniel see's what Petrie was talking about.

Daniel: " That's the Jokers sister."

The Jokers sister gave them a nice, peaceful smile as she waved at them, the guys wave back.

Guys: " Hi."

Cera: " You know what, I'm beginning to like Berry Valley."

Daniel: " Well don't like it."

Adam: " Why not, we need to improve on Flattooth and Egg Stealer relations."

Laura: " Because there has been tensions between us and them, ever scene they came back."

Littlefoot and the others than toke off running over to the Jokers sister, as Daniel was talking to Adam.

Daniel: " Now I'm trying to keep it peaceful around here, I'm not trying to have that L.A. stuff, we living good eating Shrimp and Stake..."

Daniel see's half of everybody running over to the Jokers sister, Daniel is trying to stop them.

Daniel: * yelling * " Hey man, what you... don't mess with her."

Littlefoot and the others caught up with her.

Diego: " Slow down."

Daniel: " Aw man!"

Diego: " Dang you walk fast, were Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah's friends, what is your name?"

Female Egg Stealer: " Lilly."

Diego: " Lilly, that's a nice name."

Lilly: " Thank you."

James: " Where are you going?"

Lilly: " To the center of the Valley."

Daniel: * yelling to Littlefoot and the others* " Guys, get back here before..."

Daniel, Adam, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, Leah hear voices, it is the Joker brothers.

Joker: " Told you, cover them with leaves, they're going to be cold."

Baby Joker: " Alright." * Baby Joker than see's Littlefoot and the others talking to there sister* " Joker, look."

Joker: " What the!"

Diego: " You have a real nice accent, say something in another language."

Lilly: _Speaking in a foreign language_.

Maggie knew what Lilly just said, to Maggie it was Spanish and Maggie figured that she has Mexican accent, Diego understood a little bit of what she said, Maggie told Diego what Karla said.

Maggie: " She said, ' Why toke you so long to come talk to me?'"

Diego looks at Daniel and starts speaking in Spanish.

Diego: " _My dumb ass friend was holding me up_."

Joker understood what Diego said.

Joker: " I think that Lilly is got jungle fever."

James: " Do you want us give you a ride?"

Lilly: * unsure about it* " I don't know."

Joker: " That's not happening, hey Yu." * Joker snapped his fingers as teenage Sharptooth came out out, it was Yu, he is the same size as Chomper.* " It's lunchtime."

Diego: " We're going to give you a ride."

Littlefoot and the others we're jogging back as Daniel calls to them.

Daniel: " Run, run, run."

James: " What?"

Alyssa: " Yu, run, run."

Diego: " Oh shit."

Littlefoot and the others are running back to the others.

Lilly: " Yu, no."

Yu was now chasing Littlefoot and the others.

Joker: " Yeah get those freaks, I know you like dark meat, the kids are fast."

Littlefoot and the others jumped on the BMW and climbed on the roof.

Joker: " Those kids can jump."

Maggie kept on slipping, Yu almost got a bite out of her, but Chomper saves her and pulls her up to the roof of the car as Chomper starts getting mad at Yu for attacking his girlfriend.

Chomper: * Speaking the Sharptooth language* " _Leave my girlfriend alone_."

Yu stares at Chomper and Maggie, and than the others, then he starting laughing.

Chomper: * Speaking the Sharptooth language* " _What so funny_?"

Yu: * Speaking the Sharptooth language* " _I can't believe that your friends and your girlfriend are weak and you are in love with a freak_."

Chomper: * Speaking the Sharptooth language* " _I don't care what you say they are my friends and I will not let you harm them, even my girlfriend and don't you call her a freak again_."

Yu: * Speaking the Sharptooth language* " _Whatever_."

Yu than tries to bite the Littlefoot and the others, but they were too high for him, as Daniel yells at Joker.

Daniel: * yelling* " Joker, get your Sharptooth, quit that, Joker call your Sharptooth!"

The Joker bother were laughing, as Daniel now is trying to get others off his car.

Daniel: " Get off my car, get off my car!"

Hyp: " I'm not getting down, you get down."

Nod: " Yeah, you get down."

Yu is growling at them.

Littlefoot: " Somebody do something, before we're done for."

Diego: * Smiles* " I got something for him."

Joker orders Yu.

Joker: " Get them."

Diego removes his belt and use's it as a weapon against Yu.

Laura: " Get his ass, yeah, freak this."

The Joker Brothers were now shocked at what Diego is doing to their Sharptooth.

Daniel: " Your Nick's kids, your Nick's kids, you don't play that way."

Yu crabs Diego's belt tore it up, as Joker calls to Yu.

Joker: " Yu, get over here."

Yu than runs back to the Joker Brothers.

Joker: " That's wrong, that's wrong, he did nothing to you."

Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah helped Littlefoot and the gang down from the car, Daniel tells Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam to get down from his car.

Daniel: " Get down, get down, come on guys." * Daniel gets Littlefoot and the others attention* " Look at my roof, look at my roof, look at my roof, you'll play too much." * yelling* " Now, if I get in trouble with them, I got to live here, you don't, the only differences, you are going to get me in trouble."

Daniel is now in the bad mood.

Daniel: " Get out of the way, move, just move."

Daniel gets in his car and cusses inside the car, before shutting the door.

Daniel: " Shit!"

Daniel closes the door back the car out.

Diego: " We were trying to..."

Cera: * yelling to Daniel that is in the car* " We were just trying help your scary ass."

As Daniel drives away, Diego couldn't believe what Cera said, this is the first time she had cussed before, Littlefoot and the others turn to Joker that is the only one standing there.

Joker: " You hit my Sharptooth, you messed up now, you messed him up for life he scared, We'll get you back." * he heads back to his nest* " Freak."

Once everybody was inside, they saw that Elroy was about to smoke.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Kids you got perfect timing, we were about to smoke, why don't you kids sit down."

Suga: " Chomper and Diego, come sit next to me."

Chomper and Diego sat next to Suga, as Elroy gets Mikayla's attention.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Mikayla, your mother is on the web cam, she wants to talk to you."

Mikayla: * sarcastic* " Great, just great."

Petrie: " What wrong?"

Mikayla: " My mother is one the web cam."

Littlefoot: " Let's see her."

Mikayla: " Okay, but to warn you, she may look older than she really is."

Ducky: How old is she?"

Mikayla: " 40 years old."

Then Mikayla turns on the web cam, then her mothers face came on the screen, Littlefoot and the gang saw that Mikayla was right about her age, instead of looking like 40 years old, she looks like a 50 or 60 year old, this is the look of a drug addict of 40 years old, Mikayla's mother smile as she has not seen her daughter in a few years.

Leslie: " Hey honey, how are you doing?"

Mikayla: " I'm fine."

Leslie on the computer looks at Littlefoot and the gang.

Leslie: " Who are your friends?"

Mikayla: " These are my new friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt."

Littlefoot and the gang: " Hi, Mrs. Fox."

Leslie: " Hello kids, it nice to finally meet you."

Hyp: " Same for you."

Nod: " Yeah, same for you."

Leslie is laughing at Nod for repeating things after Hyp, because it reminded about herself when she was young, then Leslie gets everybody's attention

Leslie: * talking to Mikayla* " I heard from Nick that you and your friends now have Boyfriends and Girlfriends, is that right?"

Mikayla: " That's right."

Leslie: " Who is the lucky one to have you, who are the lucky ones to have your friends."

Petrie came in front of the web cam.

Petrie: " Me Mikayla's Boyfriend."

Leslie: " What is your name?"

Petrie: " Me Petrie."

Leslie: " Congratulations on being my daughters boyfriend."

Petrie: " Thank you, my friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, are boyfriends and girlfriends of Leeanne, Diego, James, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam."

Leslie: " Mikayla, I think that you and your friends got lucky at meeting them."

Mikayla: " I think that Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod and Mutt might be interested on Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah."

Leslie: " Give it time, they have their loves, just like you and your friends do * she faces Littlefoot and the gang* " Littlefoot, can you and your friends excuse me and Mikayla for a few minutes."

Ruby: " Okay, Mrs. Fox."

While they were leaving, Cera got Mikayla's mother, a look that says ' You better your back, because I'll come after you.' Then once Littlefoot and the gang left and rejoined with Leeanne, Diego, James, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah, Mikayla turns all of her attention to her mother.

Mikayla: " What do you want?"

Leslie: " Mikayla, I want to say I'm sorry, for abandoning you and Lauren and want you and your sister to come and see me some time."

Even if it has been a long time scene Mikayla and sister had seen her mother, but Mikayla was still mad at her mom, for choosing drugs over her own two daughters.

Mikayla: " I don't want to see you, or my sister wants to see you, were still mad at you at you for choosing drugs over us."

Leslie: " Mikayla."

Mikayla: " Good bye, mother."

Mikayla turns off the web cam, her mother face disappears from the screen, Mikayla rejoins with her friends.

Laura: " You okay?"

Mikayla: " Yes, I just need something to calm me down."

Miranda: " How about we show you are friends, that might help you forget about her."

Mikayla: " Okay."

Suga: " Hold on kids, watch this."

Littlefoot and the other turn to Suga was smoking a cigarette.

Diego and Adam: " Gosh Damn."

Adam: " That's your reason, why you choose her, Elroy."

Then Littlefoot and the others followed, Laura, Shannon, Leah, Alyssa, and Miranda to a Dodge van parked in the garage, then they drove to Laura, Shannon, Leah, Alyssa, and Miranda's friends are at, they figured that is where Daniel is at too, but they hoped that Daniel is in a better mood then he was earlier, they thought that he is, as they drove to their meeting place.

* * *

**We had just meet Lilly, Yu, and Leslie, what will happen in the next chapter, wait to find out, this is RichardTerminator signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Baby D and Pinky

**Here is the fifth chapter, enjoy your time reading.**

**Chapter 5: Baby D and Pinky**

* * *

Laura was driving the Dodge van to their meeting place, the meeting place is a cave with a big bolder that looks like a door, they than saw Daniel's car, and they parked the van behind his car, and they went in.

* * *

Before Littlefoot and the others came, Daniel is with his friends are inside talking, Inside the cave, it looks like a store for skateboards and CD's, one of Daniel's friends is a green teenaged male Fast-biter named Roach, and a purple Fast runner named Violet, Roach gets Daniels attention.

Roach: " Hey Daniel, check this out."

Roach is on a skateboard that Daniel gave to him, he was attempting to do a skateboard trick, but failed as he hit the ground hard, as he moans, Daniel warns him.

Daniel: " Now, I'm telling you, if Pinky, come to our place and see's you doing the X game crap, on that rock, he is going to yell at us."

Then a Rainbow face came out of nowhere and enter their place with an attitude.

Rainbow face: " You jerks, you jerks! what is this? You jerks!"

Violet: " Can I help you, Sir?"

The Rainbow face is holding a homemade skateboard.

Rainbow face: " Yeah what is this, huh? This is wreaked, I can't ride this. Where is that Fast-biter, that Pink jerk?"

Daniel: " Pinky is not here, I'm in charge right now."

Rainbow face: " You look like the person that gave me this, take it back!"

Daniel: " Can I see it, Sir?"

The Rainbow face gives it to Daniel, Daniel exams it and see's that the Rainbow face had broke his skateboard.

Daniel: " Look, you been tearing this up, before you came here?"

Rainbow face: " Bull crap, you jerk, who are you messing with?"

Daniel: " Will Smith?"

Rainbow face: " Try again."

Daniel: " Jay Lino?"

Rainbow face: " Try again."

Daniel: " Just some ugly Rainbow face."

Rainbow face: " I'll go hostile on you."

Daniel: " Man, you better get your hostile Rainbow face butt out of here."

The Rainbow face then knocks Daniel's stuff over as he walks away.

Rainbow face: " You freak!"

Diego and Hyp walked in with Littlefoot and the others, Diego and Hyp grabbed the Rainbow face and threw him on the ground and were about to hit him.

Rainbow face: " Oh crap, don't hit me, I like this skateboard, I really do."

Diego: " Get your ass, outta here!"

The Rainbow face run away, as Hyp calls to him.

Hyp: " And don't come back!"

Nod: " Yeah, don't come back!"

Mutt: " What a creep."

Cera: " Right, on that one."

Daniel and his friends were happy that Littlefoot and the others walked in, Daniel starts talking to them.

Daniel: " How did you get out here?"

Diego: " We drove."

Daniel: " You drove?"

Ducky: " And it was fun, yep, yep, yep."

Daniel: " You guys can't be driving around Berry Valley, you might get seen."

Tammy: _doing her sign language_.

James: " She says, ' We came here to see your friends.'"

Daniel: " Oh right, guys these are my friends, Roach and Violet, they do what I tell them to do around this place, Roach and Violet, that is Diego, he's the one who beat up, Sierra."

Roach * Doing a Fast-biter style Hi-5* " What's up Bro."

Diego: " What up." * doing the Hi-5*

Violet: " Nice to meet you, everyone."

Ruby: " Same for you, Violet."

Daniel: " Is Nick, suppose to be in Berry Valley soon?"

Adam: " What time is it?"

Daniel: " Come with me, I have a cell phone."

Littlefoot and the others followed Daniel to his jacket that had a cell phone in it, he opens it and reads the time on it.

Daniel: " It's 4:30 p.m. ,we got about an hour before we Nick gets here."

Roach and Violet stick their head into the door crack and get Daniel's attention.

Roach: " Daniel, there a runner that wants to talk to you."

Daniel: " Who is it?"

Violet: " Emily, she want you to talk to her."

Daniel: " Come on you two get over here, shit."

Daniel runs to the entrance and looks outside, he see's not only Emily, but also her little but fat sister, Baby D, Daniel closed the entrance, with the bolder, then he runs to where Littlefoot and the other are at, Ali gets concerned.

Ali: " What's the matter?"

Daniel: " Emily, brought Baby D's little fat ass, up here."

Emily and Baby D are outside talking.

Emily: " Come D, let's get this boy."

Emily and Baby D are walking, then they came to the entrance of the cave that is blocked.

Emily: " That Fast-biter said, that he is in there."

Baby D then starts bagging on the bolder.

Baby D: " Daniel, don't make me, knock down this bolder!"

Inside the cave, Daniel gets Diego's attention.

Daniel: " Diego, do me a favor."

Diego: " What?"

Daniel: " Go over there, tell them I'm not here."

Diego and Cera are now, surprised about what Daniel just said to Diego, Diego now is trying to turn him down.

Diego: " Hell no, me and my friends are not doing it."

Cera: " We are not in it."

Daniel: " You, Cera, Littlefoot, and the other are already in it."

Baby D still knocks, then Roach and Rhett decided to do it.

Roach: " Me and Rhett will just go do it."

Daniel stopped them and pulled them back.

Daniel: " Man, get your butts back here, what are you doing, she'll sit on you two, Diego and the others got to do it, they beat up Sierra's butt, and they're cold, Diego, you going to do it for me?"

Diego and Cera then did a fake charge at Daniel, as Daniel threw the stick that will help them open the bolder door.

Daniel: " Go ahead, guys."

Baby D knocks on the bolder as she yells for Daniel.

Daniel: " Hurry up."

Diego turns to Daniel.

Diego: " Shut up."

Cera: " Scardie Egg."

Diego, Leeanne, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Laura, Alyssa, Miranda, Shannon, and Leah open the bolder door, Littlefoot and the gang watched as Diego talks to Emily and Baby D.

Diego: "Daniel isn't here."

Emily: " Who are you?"

Diego: " We are his friends."

Emily: " Well, we didn't come here for Daniel."

Adam: " Yes, you did."

Emily: * talking to Adam* " No we didn't, we just came to look for a C.D."

Baby D: * shoving Adam out of the way* " Now move, punk."

Adam: " Hey."

Emily and Baby D walked in as Diego is now getting frustrated.

Diego: * sign* " These whores, don't have any manners."

Diego and the others closed the bolder door, as Emily turns around and asks Diego.

Emily: " Where that Fast-biter that said, that Daniel is in here?"

Diego: " I don't know, I think he went in the back."

Emily: " Uh-huh, can I look for myself?"

Cera: " No you can not."

Daniel shoves both Roach and Violet out there and they walk out like they had no idea what was going on, Emily and Baby D, turn to Roach.

Roach: " Hey ladies."

Emily: " Where is Daniel?"

Littlefoot: " I thought you wanted to look for a C.D."

Baby D: " I do, can you show me where the Jazz section is?"

Shorty: " Jazz?"

Rhett looks at Roach, Roach does is head like if to say, ' The Jazz section is right over there.' Rhett then starts talking.

Rhett: " You no dang well you don't want to hear no Jazz, come on."

Baby D followed Rhett, Emily was not falling for anything.

Daniel was chuckling, everything was going according to plan.

Emily: " Uh-huh, I know you'll playing games, if Daniel comes in here, tell him I need to see him, because the child caring class starts on Wednesday, come D it time to go, I don't have time for this, wait a minute, is your restroom this way, I got to use it."

Daniel looks and see's that he is in the path to get seen, he realizes he's blow it, big time.

Daniel: " Damn!"

Emily: " Here he is, he's here, he's here, get him D, get that little son of Bitch!"

Baby D then started chasing Daniel, as Emily, Littlefoot and the others follow them.

Adam: " Damn!"

Baby D chased Daniel out of the back entrance and chase, as Daniel is running for his life, he yells to Littlefoot and the others.

Daniel * yelling* " Y'all do something about it, y'all do something about this crap."

Baby D almost trapped him, Daniel then moves his arms around and dodges her as he get her attention.

Daniel: " Come on bitch, give me some!"

Rhett then starts talking to Littlefoot.

Rhett: " She runs well, for a big girl."

Then Baby D grabs Daniels shirt she almost ripped it, Daniel starts yelling at her.

Daniel: " You better stop it."

Daniel is again being chased by Baby D, now Diego and Cera thinks he is a big Scardie Egg, as they get his attention.

Diego: " You better stop running from that girl!"

Cera: " Or I'm going to make you face her."

Daniel sticks his middle finger at Diego and Cera, as Daniel was being chased by Baby D, Lilly came and surprise's Littlefoot and the gang and their boyfriends and girlfriends.

Lilly: " Hello, remember me?"

Littlefoot and the gang including their boyfriends and girlfriends start talking.

Rhett: " We remember you."

Lilly: " I'm sorry for what my bothers did to you guys this morning, they're jerks."

Littlefoot: " You don't have to apologize for your brothers."

Lilly: " I want to give you guys these."

What Lilly gave them were some kind of phones that can be used for both dinosaurs and humans, she adds.

Lilly: " If my bothers weren't overprotective I let you guys call the nest, so for now, just call me when you get a chance."

Shorty: " We'll do that."

Lilly: " Who knows I might find a boyfriend soon."

Hyp: " Crap, it might be tonight."

Nod: " Yeah, tonight."

Lilly then left, Daniel then ran to where his car is parked, Littlefoot and the others followed Daniel and Baby D, Daniel and Baby D are now running around Daniel's BMW, then they stop running.

Daniel: " Baby D go on with the bull crap, now you ain't gonna catch me as usual Baby D, come on lets make a deal while we can, your not gonna catch me, what do you want another C.D., Kelly Price, Nelly..."

Baby D: * is breathing in oxygen* " Hell no."

Daniel: " That's not gonna do?"

Baby D: " Uh-uh."

Daniel: " How about this?"

Daniel pulls out an red apple and show it to Baby D.

Daniel: " Just like the one you had when you were in trouble, a red apple, but without the stem, come on."

Daniel gives the apple to Baby D.

Baby D: " I'm on a diet."

Daniel: " No your fat ass ain't."

Baby D take a bite out of it.

Daniel: " Dang it's good, eat that..."

Baby D take a piece of apple and throw it at Daniel, but Daniel ducked in time, then Baby D looks at Diego with interest.

Baby D: " Your friend Diego, hook us up."

Daniel: " That's it?" * He smiles*

Daniel knows that Diego already has a girlfriend, but he is trying this to avoid Baby D, as Baby D gets his attention.

Baby D: " Just tell him come over here and talk to me."

Daniel: " And I go free?"

Baby D: * yelling* " Go before I change my mind."

Daniel run to the others, as Emily gives Daniel a look that says, ' You bitch.' Daniel then walks to Diego.

Diego: " What happened?"

Daniel: " Made a deal, all you got to do is go over there, you got to go talk to her."

Diego: " What do you mean talk to her?"

Cera: " Yeah."

Daniel: " She want to talk you."

Diego: " Talk to me?"

Daniel: " Go talk to her, mother love fat..."

Diego and Cera were both shocked to hear what Daniel just said, Diego looks at Baby D, then makes a run for it.

Diego: " I'm gone."

Baby D then see's Diego running back inside, then Littlefoot and the others then run back inside with Diego as Daniel follows behind them, Baby D see's everybody running inside.

Baby D: " Daniel, I'm gonna kill your ass, you better come outside sometime!"

Emily: " See I done told you, I done told you."

Emily gives a big rock and Emily nods at Baby D, inside the cave, Daniel is talking to Littlefoot and the others.

Daniel: " Why you let them do crap, guys?"

Then everybody heard glass brake, Daniel turns to Roach who is looking outside.

Daniel: " What was that?"

Roach: " You don't want to know."

Daniel: * sarcasm* " Thanks a lot, Diego."

Diego: " Look we friends and all."

Cera: " But don't try to hook up my boyfriend with a little sister that's bigger than the big sister."

Daniel: " Fat people need some love too, guys."

Daniel sits on a rock that looks like a coach.

Hours later, Littlefoot and the others try get Daniel's attention but does not respond.

Adam: " Daniel."

Adam looks at Roach, Violet, and Ruby, they don't know what is happening to him, then Daniel responds.

Daniel: " Worst day of my life."

Roach: " Dang you sad Daniel, I know how you fell man, if I had my food with me right now, I would let you eat until you choke, but I got this."

Roach pulls out a brownie with some green stuff in it.

Petrie: " What that green stuff?"

Roach: " It's chronic man, try it."

Diego then puts his hand in his pocket as he says.

Diego: " I ain't go no food, or no bull crap brownie, but."

Diego pulls out the sleep spore flower, Nick had done some research on the flower, when Diego gave the flower to him and Nick discovered that it is used not only to knock someone out, but it is also used to smoke with.

Diego: " Voila."

Daniel turns his eyes, as Diego puts it in his mouth, Daniel jumps up and try's to take it.

Daniel: " I'm the one with the problems."

Daniel than takes the sleep spore flower from Diego's mouth.

Daniel: " Shit!"

Adam: " Enjoy, man."

Adam pulls out a lighter and lights up the sleep spore flower and Daniel starts smoking

Diego: " You better do it outside or find an opening, or something."

Daniel: " We have no windows in here."

Roach: " I got an idea, it just a theory of mine but I think it should work, check this out."

Roach then pick up a small vacuum cleaner and turns it on.

Daniel: " Blow?"

Roach: " Yeah blow."

Cera: " That's not gonna work."

Roach: " Hell yeah."

Daniel blows into it and the smoke went into the vacuum.

Daniel: " It works."

Diego: " Still gonna smell it."

Roach: " Uh-uh, watch."

Roach puts the vacuum into action as he cleans the smoke out of the air, then Roach accidentally puts it in Daniel's face.

Daniel: " Hey stop that."

Diego and Cera were smiling as Roach is laughing, then Roach pulled the vacuum away from Daniel's face.

Daniel: " Stop it."

Roach: " My fault, my fault."

Daniel: " You better stop playing so much, you almost sucked my lip up."

Diego and Cera gave Roach a look that said, ' do it again.' Daniel starts smoking again, Roach then puts the vacuum on Daniel's lip again, outside of the cave, a Pink feathered Fast-biter came, it is Daniel, Roach, Violets boss, Pinky, then Pinky walked to the entrance and saw it was blocked, inside the cave, Roach was doing a hand stand but did nothing, Chomper gets his attention.

Chomper: * chuckling* " Hey Roach, what you doing?"

Roach then fell and hit his stomach, as Littlefoot and the others laughed, then Diego grabs the vacuum.

Diego: " This vacuum crap don't work, man."

Diego turns it off and threw it.

Violet: " Don't tear it up."

Daniel: " Yeah, don't grab on Pinky's crap like that."

Adam then gets Daniel's attention.

Adam: " Your company, man."

Cera: * acting like Daniel* " 'Don't grab on Pinky's crap like that.'"

Diego: " Whose Pinky?"

Daniel: " Pinky? Pinky is a player, I heard about Pinky..."

Diego: " Where the bathroom at?"

Daniel: " Go to the right."

Diego throws the sleep spore flower on Daniel's Pink shirt.

Daniel: " Don't do that man, your gonna burn my Pinky shirt up, you were about to burn..."

Diego threw the lighter at him.

Daniel: " Light something up in there too, stinky little boy."

Roach sit's next to Daniel.

Daniel: " What's up Roach, you alright, you hurt your head?"

Diego is walking to the bathroom, until.

?: " Don't move!"

A claw came next to his nest, it was Pinky he say Diego, and now threatens to kill him.

Pinky: " I cut your head smooth off, now back up slowly, don't say a word."

Diego walks back slowly.

Diego: " Hey man..."

Pinky: " I said, don't say a word."

Pinky then brought Diego to the store part now.

Pinky: " Freak, gonna try to steal from me, well I 'll show you how we do it here."

Diego: " I wasn't trying to rob..."

Pinky: " Shut up, now what have you done it, Daniel, Roach and Violet?"

Diego: " Daniel is my..."

Pinky: " Shut up, now who sent you?"

Diego: " Nobody sent..."

Pinky: " Say another word and this is over, and I'm not playing, now you don't have no weapons, but where your stuff at?"

Diego: " I don't have no stu..."

Pinky: " Shut up, shut... Do I say, oh shit, say it again, say something else, oh, say something else, say something else, nigga, I'm gonna tie your monkey ass up."

Pinky then tripped on a few C.D's and fell to the ground, then a fight between Diego and Pinky began, Diego pulled out a Beretta model airsoft pistol, Pinky swiped it out of his hands, now Diego and Pinky are now fighting for the weapon, Cera was now wondering what is taking Diego so long, while Littlefoot and the others were talking to Daniel, Cera went to find out what was taking so long, when Cera toke a look, she saw a pink feathered Fast-biter fighting with Diego for the airsoft weapon, Cera then charged at the pink Fast-biter, and the Fast-biter hit the C.D. Shelf, as Diego picked up the airsoft pistol and aims at Pinky, Pinky looks up and is now scared.

Pinky: " What's up man, come on don't kill me."

Diego: " Shut up, I was trying to tell your ass, Daniel is my friend, he, Roach and Violet are in the back."

Pinky started crying for mercy, then Littlefoot and the others came with Daniel, Roach, and Violet, Laura asks.

Laura: " Diego, Cera, what are you doing?"

Cera: " Nothing."

Pinky: * talking to Daniel* " Daniel."

Daniel: " Yeah."

Pinky: " Is this your friend?"

Daniel: " Yeah he's my mine friend."

Pinky: " Good, get out!"

Daniel: " Who me?"

Pinky: " Yeah you! Roach, Violet, you two, get out as well."

Roach: " Why you getting rid of us for?"

Pinky: " Shut up, you better keep your mouth shut!"

Daniel goes to the back to take his pink shirt off.

Daniel: " Jerk!"

Pinky: " I heard that, say it again, say it again, crap."

Pinky now turn his attention to Diego.

Pinky: " You lucky human, I was about to beat you up."

Cera: " Whatever, until I got you."

Cera and Diego walk out of the cave.

Pinky: " Get out of my cave."

Littlefoot and the others leave with Roach and Violet, as Daniel comes from the back with his own shirt on.

Daniel: " This is bull cr..."

Pinky: " Shut up, punk ass, try to rob me, I'm Pinky, that human scared me."

* * *

Hours later in Daniel's car and the dodge van, Daniel is talking to Diego.

Daniel: " Fat bitches bust my windows all the time, man, when do you leave?"

Diego's voice: " _Daniel saying, in a strange way, I feel responsible for Daniel, and his friends __getting kicked out, if it wasn't for Pinky, that gave Daniel that joint, he would still have a place now, Roach and Violet too, I had to thing of something, soon as he shut's up._"

Daniel: " You and your friends didn't even help me, you just watch them do the crap, Diego."

Daniel turns to Roach and Violet.

Daniel: " You two quit hanging around with humans, you see how we life, we live wild, we live rough, I'm telling you."

Littlefoot and the others saw the U.S. Army Troop Transport Truck, they know that Nick and Pterano are here, Daniel pulls his car into the drive way, Laura and the others pull the van into the garage, Littlefoot and the others got out of the van, then Daniel, Diego, Violet, and Roach got out of the car, Roach is carrying his skateboard, Roach closed the door, but to only break the wind shield, Diego laughs as Daniel goes into the house, Littlefoot and the others meet with Pterano.

Petrie: " Uncle, you made it."

Pterano: " Yes Petrie, I'm here, how do you guys love, Berry Valley."

Mikayla: " Good, if it wasn't for any misfortunes."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " What happened?"

Leeanne: " Daniel has a Ex-girlfriend, that is crazy as a bug, named Emily."

Maggie: " Emily has a little sister, that is very huge, she was chasing Daniel earlier today, her name is Baby D."

Cera: " Daniel wouldn't stand up to her, he is a Scardie egg."

Diego: " He also tried to hook me up with Baby D, then his boss Pinky came in and almost tried to kill me, but thanks to Cera, I was about to stop him."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Okay so your first day was bad, just give it a few days and things will turn out right, I know it."

James: " I hope your right."

Laura: " Want us to help you guys?"

Pterano: " We need all the help we can get."

Littlefoot and the gang help Nick and Pterano get the stuff off the truck.

* * *

Ozzy and Strut were in truck, Ozzy and strut saw the kids that messed up their plans last time with them are eight more kids they don't remember seeing before and thirteen creatures they have never seen before, then Ozzy and Strut both looked at one they saw was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen, she had pink and tan hair and it smelt like flowers in the springtime, and had blue eyes that looked like the big water, then the kids and the creatures left, as Ozzy got Strut's attention.

Ozzy: " Come on Strut, let's get out of here, before they see us."

Strut: " Good idea."

Ozzy: " Here help me out with these eggs."

Ozzy and Strut got a hand full of chicken eggs, then they got out of the truck and hid in a bush across the street from the house, then the creatures and the kids returned to get the last of the stuff into the house, Ozzy and Strut are now looking at the beautiful girl, Ozzy is now hoping that tonight he will make this girl that he saw to become his mate, even though they are not the same species, Strut is now hoping to wait for the right time to tell her that he love her and he will nicely ask her to be his mate, as Ozzy and Strut begin to eat their eggs, even if Strut doesn't want to eat egg's but to avoid Ozzy hitting him, Strut ate the some of the eggs, but thank goodness to him that there not dinosaur eggs.

* * *

Sierra, Tyrone, and the flyers that followed the truck from the Great Valley, are now in Berry Valley, Sierra and the flyers saw the truck leaving Berry Valley, but they don't need to follow it anymore, they saw the two story house, Sierra now starts chucking evilly as he starts talking to himself.

Sierra: " I'm gonna get you kids, if it's the last thing I do."

Tyrone is now worried and he does not want anything to do with his step brother anymore, and he fly's away, Tyrone is now on his own, he figured that he can help save the kids from his step brother, and he hopes that he will get a place to live in the Great Valley.

* * *

**Ozzy and Strut are in Berry Valley, Sierra is also here, Tyrone has now switch sides, what will next, see the next chapter, on chapter 6, see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: The plan and Hope

**Here the seventh chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: The plan and hope**

* * *

After hour about two hours the sun set, Leeanne was standing outside with Mikayla, then they both heard rustling in the bush next to them, scene it was dark, they both couldn't see what it was, both feel a little scared they back away a little bit, then they saw an egg stealer, it wasn't Lilly or the Joker brothers, the egg stealer has his claw out, now really scared they both started to run, but the egg stealer caught up to Leeanne and grabbed her wrist.

Leeanne: " Run, Mikayla! Run!"

Mikayla ran into the house, to get help, as Ozzy tries to talk to her.

Ozzy: " Please my good lady, listen to me."

Leeanne: " Let me go."

Then Ozzy heard voices.

Littlefoot: " Leeanne!"

Pterano: " Leeanne!"

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Leeanne!"

Ozzy decided not to take any chances of getting seen, so he ran back into the bush, Littlefoot and the gang including Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Roach, Violet, Suga, Pterano and Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos came out, Elroy is armed with a colt .45 pistol, Littlefoot came to Leeanne.

Littlefoot: " You okay, Leeanne?"

Leeanne: " Yeah." * hugging Littlefoot*

Suga: " Who attacked you?"

Mikayla: " It was an egg stealer, but it wasn't Lilly, or the Joker Brothers."

Pterano: " Where did he go?"

Leeanne: " He ran back into the bush and ran away."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " You kids go back inside, Me and Pterano will search the area."

Suga: " Be careful, honey."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Okay Suga, will be right back."

Then Elroy and Pterano, started searching the area, as everybody went back into the house.

* * *

After about an hour of searching, Elroy and Pterano went back into the house, Then Elroy showed Littlefoot and the gang including Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam to their room, Littlefoot and Leeanne are one room that matches both interest, their room has Indiana Jones on the wall, they both like him, because he is adventurer, Diego and Cera in another room, the walls are painted camouflage, that fitted them, James and Ducky are in their room that fit them well, their walls has fishes on the wall and it looks like they are in the water, but not, Mikayla and Petrie's room, looks like they are in the sky, they saw airplanes flying around the sky, from old planes to new planes, Pterano is also going to be in this room with them, Tammy and Spike are in a room that has technology in it, this technology will help both Tammy and Spike to communicate with the other even if they can't talk, all they have to is to use the Morse code to communicate to them, Spike and Tammy tested each other with their Morse codes and it worked, they continued to communicate with each other, Maggie and Chomper were in their room, the wall had Lara Croft on it, they liked they room, Roach is staying with them, Adam and Ruby walked in their room, walls has a timeline on it and the events that happened on those dates, Ruby looked at the timeline of World War 2, and saw the events that happened on those days, Violet is staying with them, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt had no room to go into and asked.

Ali: " Where do we go?"

Rhett: " We have no room."

Laura: " You guys are going to be with us, Hyp your with me."

Hyp: " Okay, Laura."

Hyp followed Laura into her room.

Daniel: " Ali can you please, come with me?"

Ali: " Okay."

Daniel and Ali went into their room.

Alyssa: " Can you please come with me, Shorty?"

Shorty: " Sure, Alyssa."

Shorty and Alyssa went in their room.

Shannon: " Nod, come with me please."

Nod: " Okay."

Shannon and Nod went to their and closed the door.

Miranda: " I got video games, do you want play, Rhett."

Rhett: " Your on, Miranda."

Rhett and Miranda went in their room and turned on an Xbox 360.

Leah: " Well, it just leave you and Me now, Mutt."

Mutt: " Yeah it is."

Leah and Mutt were now holding hands as they walked into their room.

Littlefoot and the gang including everybody else enjoyed their rooms, including Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, 30 minutes later, everyone was asleep enjoying the night together, Littlefoot and the gang were sleeping next to their boyfriends and girlfriends in their beds, Pterano is sleeping in the same bed with Mikayla and Petrie, Roach is sleeping with Maggie and Chomper, as Violet is sleeping with Adam and Ruby, in the other rooms, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, were sleeping in Alyssa, Miranda, Daniel, Laura, Shannon, and Leah's beds, as for Elroy, he and Suga are sleeping in a king sized Bed, the light's were all out, as everybody got ready for next tomorrow to come, then by midnight, Pterano checked with Leeanne, he asked her if she was okay from the earlier attack, Leeanne said that she was okay, then she gave Pterano a hug, she felt that he was her father too, she her real father was killed with her mother, when the 9/11 terrorist attacks happened, then Pterano and Leeanne went to bed.

* * *

Ozzy was now mad about what just happened earlier today, and the girl of his dreams were already taken.

Ozzy: " I almost had her, if it wasn't for that Flyer."

?: " Your telling me."

Ozzy turned around and saw a brown Flyer on a branch, it is Sierra.

Ozzy: " What do you want?"

Sierra: " I need your help."

Ozzy: " Why you need my help?"

Sierra: " I need your help to get rid of that Flyer, that messed up your move."

Ozzy: " Why do you want to get rid of him?"

Sierra: " Because he ruined my life twice, and I want revenge, but not just him, but also those humans too."

Ozzy: " So that's what their called, and what do I get in turn?"

Sierra: " If you help me, I will let you have that girl, and I kill the others."

Ozzy: " You got me interested, now you got a deal."

Sierra: " Excellent, and What is your name, if you don't mind me asking."

Ozzy: " I'm Ozzy."

Sierra and Ozzy shock claws then Sierra gets his attention.

Sierra: " Climb on, we got to get back to the others."

Ozzy climbs on Sierra's back and then they toke off, Tyrone was listening to the whole thing, he decides to one step ahead and to help protect Pterano and the kids from his evil step brother, Tyrone's plan is coming together.

* * *

The sun rose in Berry Valley, Littlefoot and the gang and everybody else woke up to eat breakfast, then they heard a knock on the front door, Diego and Adam opened the door and saw Lilly.

Diego: " Good morning, Lilly."

Lilly: " Good morning, guys."

Adam: " What are you over here for?"

Lilly: " I heard about what happen last night, is everyone alright?"

Littlefoot: " Were fine, Leeanne and Mikayla, were the ones attacked, My girlfriend Leeanne, was the main victim in the attack."

Lilly: " Can I see her?"

Mikayla: " Sure."

Diego let Lilly in as she sat down in the living room, Leeanne came into the living room and sat down next to Lilly, and they begin talking.

Lilly: " I heard you were attacked by an egg stealer, I know, you know, that it was not me or my brothers that did it."

Leeanne: " I knew that it wasn't you or your brothers."

Lilly: " What did he look like?"

Leeanne: " I wasn't able to get a good look at him, but I know is that he had a slight British accent, he said to me, ' Please my good lady, listen to me.', I had a nightmare about him last night, but when I woke up, Littlefoot comfort me and I knew that I was safe."

Lilly: " Now that is a Longneck that cares about you, that he will protect you."

Leeanne: " Should you get back to your nest soon, before your brothers get back?"

Lilly: " Yeah, I should, I just want to check on you."

Leeanne: " Thanks for stopping by."

Lilly: " No problem, bye."

Lilly left the house, then everybody went outside to play, Leeanne was in the house, Elroy was working on an invention, Leeanne asked.

Leeanne: " What are inventing, Elroy?"

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " I'm working on a D.N.A. changing machine I like to call the Grabatron."

Leeanne: " How does it work?"

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Simple, you pick D.N.A. from anywhere and turn a Human into any animal you can think of."

Leeanne eye's lit up when she heard that, she and her friends know that back in the Great Valley, Littlefoot's grandparents and the gangs, and some residents, except Chomper and Ruby's parents, excepted Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam as their Boyfriends and Girlfriends, but some others residents including Ms. Maia, they didn't like the idea that a Longneck, Threehorn, Swimmer, Flyer, Spiketail, Sharptooth, and a Fast Runner being in love with seven Humans. But with this Machine she and her friends would turn themselves into dinosaurs, the thought of being a dinosaur and being with Littlefoot, almost made her cry.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " You alright, Leeanne?"

Leeanne: " Yeah, I'm alright."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " You can go out and play with the others."

Leeanne: " Okay."

Leeanne than ran out of the house to meet with the others, Leeanne saw Roach and Violet were playing toss the seed with Littlefoot and the gang, Leeanne then got Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam's attention.

Leeanne: * whispering to her friends* " Guys, come here."

Diego, James, Mikayla, Maggie, and Adam turned to Leeanne and started walking to her, James tapped Tammy on her shoulder, James pointed at Leeanne, Tammy then followed James to where Leeanne is, Diego asks.

Diego: " What's up, Leeanne?"

Leeanne: " You know how some of the residents don't like us being in love with Littlefoot and the others?"

Mikayla: " Yeah."

Leeanne: " I know how we can continue to be with Littlefoot and the others."

Maggie: " How?"

Leeanne: " Elroy made a machine, that turns humans into dinosaurs."

Leeanne's friends eyes also lit up as well, they now saw their hope of being with Littlefoot and the gang, Adam started talking.

Adam: " I can't believe, now we can be more then just their Boyfriends and Girlfriends."

James: _Did sign language to Tammy_.

Tammy: _Doing her sign language_.

James: " She says, " Not only we will turn into dinosaurs for Littlefoot and the others, but also Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah will turn into dinosaurs for Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt."

Diego: " This will work."

Adam: " Should we tell Daniel and the others?"

Leeanne: " Later, but not now."

Then Elroy came and got everybody's attention, including Littlefoot and the gang.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Who wants to play frisby?"

Leeanne: " We do."

Then Littlefoot and the gang stopped playing toss the seed and started to play frisby, they are now have a great time, until they heard someone screaming, they realized that it was Suga, then Everybody ran back to the house, hoping nothing bad happened to her or Pterano.

* * *

**Sierra and Ozzy has teamed up, Leeanne and her friends have found a solution to their problem, what will happen next, see what happens next time, in chapter 7, see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Crime scene and Savannah

**Last time on the last chapter, Sierra and Ozzy are both up to no good, Leeanne and her friends have discovered that their relationship with Littlefoot and the gang has been saved, when Elroy invented the Grabatron, Suga scream could be heard in the distance, Littlefoot and the others are running back into the house, read and see what happens next, now.**

**Chapter 7: Crime scene and Savannah**

* * *

Littlefoot and the others are running back to the house, they saw Suga shaking, Elroy started talking to her.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Suga, what's going on?"

Suga didn't answer, but the look on her face showed her fear, then everybody went inside the house and saw that the house is a wreak, all of the rooms, had paper and everything on the floor, Mikayla then got worried about Pterano she calls for him.

Mikayla: " Pterano? Pterano?"

When she and Petrie looked in their room, their room looked like the others rooms, they saw that the window is opened and they saw sign's of a struggle, they saw blood stains on the wall, then Mikayla saw a note and another one on the desk, she reads them, then she calls everyone in.

Mikayla: " Guys, come quick."

Then Littlefoot and the others came into the room and saw it a wreak, they saw Mikayla holding a note, Leeanne ask.

Leeanne: " What do you got?"

Mikayla: " Notes."

Chomper: " What do they say?"

Mikayla: " It says, ' I have returned for revenge, if you don't surrender now, you will never see Pterano again.' signed by Sierra."

Everybody was shocked, Sierra has found them, and now he will want revenge on them for messing up is plans last time.

Ducky: " I'm scared."

Petrie: " Me too."

Hyp: " What does the other note say?"

Nod: " Yeah, what does the other note say?"

Mikayla: " The other note says, ' Surrender yourself Leeanne, or your friend will never see her big Flyer again.' signed by Ozzy, Who's Ozzy?"

Cera: " We remember him, he was the egg stealer that we stopped from stealing Chomper."

Littlefoot: " And when Chomper, hatched out of his egg, he got mad, he kidnapped me, and tried to throw me into the smoking mountain."

Chomper: " But My Mom and Dad came and scared him away and then we left the valley, after that."

Leeanne: " So he is the one that attacked me, last night, now I know my attacker, but where did they take, Pterano?"

Mikayla: " The notes don't say, where he is at, but he can be anywhere."

Maggie: " I got an idea."

Littlefoot and the gang: " What?"

Maggie: " The blood stain, on the wall, we will see whose it is, along with this."

Maggie pulls out two pieces of paper, they both have two different sets of foot prints.

Maggie: " We will see whose foot prints these belong to and where they came from."

Chomper: " How you know this?"

Maggie: " We studied at school and pay attention."

Laura: " And there was a Forensic Files marathon last night, isn't that right?"

Leeanne: " We got bored, so we wanted to watch T.V."

Diego: " Besides Forensic Files is a good, now let's make are own for Forensic Files."

Then Littlefoot and the others then started collecting evidence from the Crime scene, then Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam put rubber gloves on so they don't want to have their finger prints on the evidence, they gathered paper from the floor that had blood on it, the paper that had two different footprints, and the two notes that Sierra and Ozzy wrote their massages on, then they got the evidence out, they first started with the blood spatter on the piece of paper, Mikayla looked through a microscope and says.

Mikayla: " The blood belongs to Pterano, he must have got injured, when he got into a struggle with Sierra and Ozzy, I think that it toke more than two people to do this, there must be more Flyers involved in this crime, now we need to find out whose footprints these belong to and where they had came from, and also see if Sierra and Ozzy really wrote the two notes."

Daniel: " Me, Roach, Violet, Laura, Shannon, Leah, Alyssa, and Miranda, will look at the notes, to see who wrote them, Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, you guys are going to help us."

Leeanne: " Me, Littlefoot, Diego, Cera, James, Ducky, Mikayla, Petrie, Tammy, Spike, Maggie, Chomper, Adam, and Ruby, will look at the footprints and see whose they belong two and where they came from."

Then everybody started their investigation, Daniel and the others they check the wand writing, they then found that it is Sierra and Ozzy who wrote the two notes, Leeanne and the others compared the two prints, and found that one belonged to a Flyer, while the other belonged to an egg stealer, then they found the location to where it could be at.

Leeanne: " Guys, I know where the source came from."

Violet: " Where?"

Mikayla: " They came from a Flyer and a egg stealer that live in the Mysterious Beyond."

Roach: " The two notes were written by Sierra and Ozzy."

Daniel: " But, why are you talking about the Mysterious Beyond?"

Leeanne: " Because, were going to the Mysterious Beyond."

Laura: " Let's get armed, who knows what we will into."

Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah got armed with airsoft weapons, getting ready to leave Berry Valley.

* * *

A few hours later they were in the Mysterious Beyond, Cera then starts talking.

Cera: " Leeanne, we're not getting anywhere."

Diego: " Yeah, Seriously."

Leeanne: " Let turn back and..."

Mikayla see's something coming at them.

Mikayla: " Incoming!"

Leeanne see's it too.

Leeanne: " Scatterer!"

Everyone got out of the way in time, as it was coming in, it that it the ground hard, the saw that it was a Flyer, when they got closer, and they found out it that it is a girl, then she started talking.

Flyer: " Ow, what did I hit?"

Mikayla: " Are you okay?"

Flyer: " Yeah, I'm fine and who are you?"

Mikayla: " I'm Mikayla, this is Leeanne, Littlefoot, Diego, Cera, James, Ducky, Petrie, Tammy, Spike, Maggie, Chomper, Adam, Ruby, Daniel, Ali, Alyssa, Shorty, Miranda, Rhett, Laura, Hyp, Shannon, Nod, Leah, Mutt, Roach, and Violet."

The Flyer looked hard at Petrie and looked at him like she had seen him before.

Flyer: * To Petrie* " You look so much like a friend of mine, that I saw once."

Petrie: " Me don't think me met you."

Leeanne: " What's your name?"

Flyer: " I'm Savannah."

Petrie: * gasp* " Uncle Pterano told me about you, once."

Savannah: " You mean you're Pterano's nephew?"

Petrie: " Yes."

Savannah: * doing a motherly smile* " I can't believe that I didn't recognize you before, you look so much like him."

Petrie: * flies on to Mikayla's shoulder* " He did say I look like the son he never had."

Savannah: " Let me guess, Mikayla's your girlfriend, your friends have boyfriends and girlfriends."

Mikayla: " Yes, I am, and most of my friends have Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby."

Savannah: " You two and your friends look good together, and what are you guys doing here in the Mysterious Beyond?"

Leeanne: " Pterano got kidnapped today by Flyers."

Savannah: Oh my, I'm helping you guys out."

Littlefoot: " Thanks."

Cera: " But why do you want help us?"

Diego: " Me and Cera are curious."

Savannah: " Because, I still love him and would be crushed if anything happened to him."

James: " Ain't that sweet."

Ducky: " Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie: " Pterano still miss you too."

Savannah: " He does?"

Mikayla: " He never stops talking about you."

Savannah: " Thanks for telling me that, lets get out of the Mysterious Beyond, it's dangerous out here, oww."

Savannah didn't make it far off the ground when her wing hurt her.

Mikayla: " You okay?"

Savannah: " I think I sprained my wing."

Shannon: " What are we going to do?"

Miranda: " We could take her back to Berry Valley with us, until her wing's are healed."

Laura: " But that is going be a long ass walk."

They started walking back with Savannah with them.

* * *

Three hours later, they got inside Berry Valley, but when they got to the house they met a very mad Elroy.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Guys, where the hell have you been?"

Leeanne: " We had to find the location, where Pterano is."

James: " Then we ran into Savannah, who is Pterano's old girlfriend."

Elroy and Suga looked at Savannah, Savannah looked at the ground embarrassed, Elroy then noticed her wing was injured.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " What happen to your wing."

Savannah: " I was flying then I fell and hit the ground hard and I hurt it."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " I'm going to look at your wing, to see if you didn't hurt." * turning his attention to Littlefoot and the others* " Even though you guys helped someone out, but you are still going to be punished, but it will be minimal punishment."

Laura: " What is the punishment?"

Elroy than gave everybody including Littlefoot and the gang chores to do around the house, that was the minimal punishment, it was better than being grounded, James and Ducky were told do the dishes, Laura, Hyp, Mikayla, and Petrie did the laundry, as for the others helped Suga pick up the house from the Flyers that made a mess, after all the chores were done, Littlefoot and the others helped Suga out with the cooking, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ali, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, and Savannah had salad's with white rice in it, Suga, Roach, and Chomper had ham, as for Elroy, Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, Leah, Ruby, and Violet had Cheese Burgers with Lettuces, Tomatoes, Onions, and Cheese, except Maggie, she liked her with Cheese, Ketchup, Miracle whip, and Mustard only, Chomper likes her because he see's her as a meat lover human, she only likes meat only like him, Chomper see's her as female Sharptooth in human form, from time to time Maggie and Chomper go off and find bugs to eat, Maggie seem to like them, but both realize that bugs will not do any good later in the future, they will need a plan for later life, but for now, this was okay, then after a while everybody went to their room to go to bed, before they went to sleep, they checked their windows to be sure they are locked, then they went to sleep.

* * *

Then Littlefoot and the others woke up the next morning and ate breakfast and went outside to play, Leeanne had started to a book called The Boy Who Dared, it was a novel based on the true story of a Hitler Youth, they started reading the book, Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam were now excited about about turning into dinosaurs and being with Littlefoot and the gang forever, all they have do is wait for time to come, while they enjoy their day, as a sudden egg stealer is holding a flower, it is Strut, hoping he will win Leeanne's heart.

* * *

**Pterano has been kidnapped, Sierra and Ozzy now have Pterano hostage somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond, Littlefoot and the others have met Savannah, and Strut is about to try to win Leeanne's heart, what will happen next?, found out next time, chapter 8, see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Strut and date

**Last time on chapter 7, Pterano has been kidnapped, Littlefoot and the gang used forensic evidence to solve a crime, Littlefoot and the others have met Savannah, and Strut is now going to try to win Leeanne's heart, see what happens now, enjoy your time reading.**

**Chapter 8: Strut and date**

* * *

The day after Pterano has been, Pterano is locked up in his cell with some other prisoners that are in their cells, Pterano heard that Ozzy is after one his nephew's friends girlfriend, that is Leeanne, he is not going his his nephew's friend girlfriend be given to that son of bitch, Sierra and Ozzy were arguing next to Pterano's stone cell.

Ozzy: " We had an agreement, now when do I get my girl."

Sierra: " Soon."

Ozzy: " How soon?"

Sierra: " I said soon, so be patient." * holding his head* " Damn."

Pterano smirked at this, Sierra always had have a bad temper. Sierra saw that Pterano is smirking as he asks.

Sierra: " What are you smirking at?"

Pterano: " Wow, you always did have a short temper, Sierra."

Sierra: " You should shut up."

Pterano: " Give me a reason why I should, huh?"

Sierra: " Because if you don't, your little girlfriend will pay the price."

Now Pterano was confused. The only girlfriend that he remembered having was Savannah, they wouldn't know where she is, he even looked for her, but could not find her, he turns to Sierra.

Pterano: " Now your talking stupid, Sierra."

Sierra: " Don't play dumb with me, I know that your in love with that human girl. Leeanne was it?"

Now Pterano was starting to get it. Ozzy must have been the one that Leeanne the night he and the others saved. And he might have been seen hugging her very late the before and he figured that Ozzy is jealous.

Pterano: " You boys have got it all mixed up, I'm not in love with Leeanne."

Ozzy: " Quit lying, I saw the two of you hugging."

Pterano: " You mean after you attacked her."

Ozzy: " I was not trying to attack her, I was merely trying to swoon her, but you and the others came and ruined it."

Pterano: " By winning Leeanne, you sneaked up on her, grabbed her wrist and not letting go. Yeah, nice way to attract a girl."

Ozzy got mad, he scratched Pterano across his beak. Right along his beak was a long scratch that was slightly bleeding.

Ozzy: " That will teach you not to mess with Ozzy."

Pterano: * sarcastically* " Wow, I'm so scared."

Ozzy was about to claw him again, but Sierra grabbed his claw and says.

Sierra: " Save your energy, you'll need it."

Ozzy: " Fine."

Ozzy turned to leave, then Sierra left, then a prisoner that is a teenaged Swimmer, calls to Pterano from his cell.

Swimmer: " Excuse me, is your name Pterano?"

Pterano: " Yeah."

Swimmer: " I'm Jack, I want to asks you, if you not Leeanne's boyfriend, who is?"

Pterano: " My nephew's friend named Littlefoot, he is a Longneck, he is Leeanne's Boyfriend."

Jack: " I think that they look good with each other, I hope someone finds us."

Pterano: " Let's hope so, for all of us."

Pterano and Jack are now trying to find a way outta here.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Berry Valley, Strut see Leeanne siting next to a tree with a Longneck that he knows very well, he starts walking over to Leeanne with the flower, he see that she is reading a book, he gets her attention.

Strut: " Um hi."

Leeanne: " Hi."

Strut: " I'm Strut, I got this for you."

Strut holds out the flower and his hands were shaking, Leeanne smiled and gently toke the flower.

Leeanne: " Thank you, and I'm Leeanne."

Strut: " What a beautiful name."

Leeanne: " Thanks."

Strut: " I'll see you later than, bye."

Strut took off running back into the woods. Leeanne was completely confused, but she was flattered by the flower, Littlefoot on the other hand, felt like someone tore his heart out, Littlefoot didn't get a look at him, but saw that it was an egg stealer, Leeanne walks over to him and says.

Leeanne: " I just met him, and I love you only."

Littlefoot: " Your right, sorry about that."

Leeanne: " Don't worry about it."

Leeanne kissed his check and smile.

Strut couldn't believe that he had the courage to ask Leeanne, Strut now saw his chance to now really try to win Leeanne's heart, he was now imagine of Leeanne as his wife, he knew that look of Ozzy's face would be priceless, he would a chance to get a girl, that is what Ozzy won't have.

During

* * *

the next six weeks, Littlefoot and the others continued their chores, on the beginning of the seventh week, Elroy ended their punishment early on that week, during the past few weeks, Chomper, Roach, and Suga, taught Maggie, how to speak the Sharptooth language, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah have fallen in love with Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, they then became boyfriends and girlfriends, Leeanne, Littlefoot, Diego, Cera, James, Ducky, Mikayla, Petrie, Tammy, Spike, Maggie, Chomper, Adam, Ruby, Roach, and Violet congratulated them for winning their loves, while that was going Elroy and Suga have got engaged, they will be married soon, Leeanne and her friends started planing their date for tonight, Diego, James, Adam, and Daniel are wearing black suites, with black shoes and Rolex watches, Miranda is wearing a blue dress, with blue high heals, Alyssa is wearing purple dress with, with blue high heals, Mikayla is wearing a white dress, with White high heals, Laura is wearing a green dress, with green high heals, Shannon is wearing a yellow dress, with yellow high heals, Leah is wearing a orange dress, with orange heals, Tammy is wearing a pink dress, with pink high high heals, Maggie is wearing a brown dress, with brown high heals, they are now waiting for Leeanne to show, then Leeanne came out of her room, she is wearing a red dress with black boots, she looked liked Alice from Resident Evil, Leeanne says.

Leeanne: " Is everybody ready?"

Maggie: " Were ready."

Leeanne: " Lets go."

Then they met with Littlefoot and the gang outside of the house, they were waiting, Littlefoot and the gang like how their boyfriends and girlfriends were dressed, Ali starts talking.

Ali: " You look good, Daniel."

Daniel: " You too, Ali."

Ducky: " You handsome, James, yep, yep, yep."

James: " I should say the same about you, Ducky."

Cera: " You look like James Bond, Diego."

Diego: " Except that James Bond is British, I'm an American and I am bad boy, Cera."

Petrie: " You look beautiful, Mikayla."

Mikayla: " Thank you, Petrie."

Hyp: " You look real tough in that dress, Laura."

Laura: " Love it when you say it, Hyp."

Shannon: " Nod, do you like me?"

Nod: " I can't like you, I love you, Shannon."

Leah: " What do you think about the dress, Mutt?"

Mutt looks at the dress.

Mutt: " I like it, it fits you, well, Leah."

Chomper and Maggie are hugging each other as Chomper starts talking to Maggie.

Chomper: " Did I ever tell you, Maggie, that to me, you like a beautiful Sharptooth in human form."

Maggie: " That's sweet, Chomper."

Alyssa: * whispering into Shorty's ear* " We will spent so time by ourselves soon, Shorty."

Shorty: * whispering into Alyssa* " Okay, Alyssa."

Miranda: " You ready for action, Rhett."

Rhett: " Ready, when you are, Miranda."

Spike and Tammy hugged each other scene they can't talk, Littlefoot then saw Leeanne, he walk to her acting like a gentleman.

Littlefoot: " I like that dress, Leeanne, you look like Alice from Resident Evil."

Leeanne: " Thank you, Littlefoot, and Evil is my middle name."

Then Littlefoot and the gang left, they are now seeing the view of Berry Valley on a hill, They sat on the hill enjoy the time of their lives, Mikayla swore she a tear fall from his face, Mikayla picks him up and kiss him.

Mikayla: " Better?"

Petrie: " Much."

Leeanne: " Guys, how would you feel if we managed to become dinosaurs like you?"

Littlefoot and the gang were bit surprised by this question, they had never thought about it, not even Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah never thought of that idea, but they all thought that it would be wonderful.

Littlefoot: " We would feel happy."

Cera: " But how are you going to do it?"

Diego: " Elroy, made this machine that could turn a human into a dinosaur."

Ducky: " You have a plan?"

James: " We do, Ducky."

They then kissed into the moon light, they then got home, put their Pajamas on and went to bed with their boyfriends and girlfriends sleeping next to him, Mikayla got into her pajamas, then Mikayla and Petrie went to sleep for the night.

* * *

**The humans told they plan, their will be action in the next chapter, what will happen next in chapter 9, see you later. **


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue mission

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy get ready to rumble.**

**Chapter 9: Rescue Mission**

* * *

At 3:00 a.m. in the morning, Mikayla and Petrie were sleeping, until a pair of claws woke them both up, they saw that it was Savannah, that has a healed wing, Mikayla starts talking.

Mikayla: " Savannah, what's going on? How did you get in here?"

Savannah: " You left your window open."

Mikayla: " Damn it."

Savannah: " And this is very important."

Mikayla: " Tell me."

Savannah: " Earlier today, I saw an egg stealer trying to steal someone's eggs and I scared him off. Curious, I followed it and it ran back to another flyer that was brown. He said something about getting some girl. At first I didn't understand but then he said your friends name, Leeanne, and getting revenge on your other friend, Diego, he also said Pterano and I finally understood, they are the ones who kidnapped Pterano."

Mikayla: " Why didn't you follow them?"

Savannah: " The egg stealer something about getting a your friend as his girl, so I had to come to warn you and your friends."

Petrie: " What we do?"

Savannah: " I'll bet their still here, if we hurry and find them, one of them will lead us to their hideout."

Mikayla: " Let us wake are friends up and get dressed first."

Savannah: " I'll be waiting outside for you."

Savannah went out of the window, as Mikayla and Petrie, went into Diego and Cera's room, Mikayla wakes both Diego and Cera up.

Mikayla: * whispering* " Diego and Cera."

Diego and Cera moaned as they woke up.

Cera: " What? What do you want?"

Diego: " It's 3:00, what are you waking us up for?"

Mikayla: " Savannah found The bad guys, that kidnapped Pterano."

Diego: " Well, lets go wake everybody up, and get suited up for battle."

Mikayla, Diego, Petrie, and Cera woke up everybody else, tell told them that Savannah had found the bad guys, then Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah got army camouflage uniforms on with black boots and helmets, then they got armed with their airsoft weapons, Diego is armed with an airsoft IMI Desert Eagle pistol and an airsoft Mini-Uzi, Leeanne is armed with an airsoft Beretta Model 92SB pistol and an airsoft M16A1, James is armed with an airsoft Beretta Model 92SB pistol and an MP5, Mikayla is armed with an airsoft Pisole Makarov pistol and an airsoft AK-47, Tammy is armed with an airsoft Colt M1911 and an airsoft XM177E2 Commando, Maggie is armed with an airsoft Beretta Modello 1934 pistol and an airsoft Beretta Model 12, Adam is armed with a airsoft Walther PPK and an airsoft MP40, Daniel is armed with a airsoft SIG-Sauer P-226 pistol and an airsoft MP5SD, Alyssa is armed with a airsoft PSM pistol and an airsoft AK-74, Miranda is armed with a airsoft Walther P5 pistol with an airsoft MP5K, Laura is armed with a airsoft Smith & Wesson Mk 22 Model 0 ' Hush Puppy' pistol with an airsoft Uzi, Shannon is armed with a airsoft Tokagypt 58 pistol with an airsoft BXP machine gun, and Leah is armed with a airsoft Browning Double-Action pistol with an airsoft M3A1 machine gun or ' Grease Gun', then they snicked out of the front door and met Savannah at the front door, she starts talking.

Savannah: " Are we ready?"

Mikayla: " Yes."

Petrie: " Lead the way, Aunt Savannah."

Savannah smiled at what Petrie called her, Petrie knew that Savannah and Pterano will married some time soon, then Savannah lead Littlefoot and the others to the bad guys are, then when they got, Leeanne, Littlefoot and the others, except Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah, recognized one of them, as Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Chomper recognized the other one.

Diego and Adam: " Sierra."

Cera: " And Ozzy."

Savannah: " You recognized them?"

Cera: " Yeah, Ozzy the egg stealer tried to eat Chomper, when he was in an egg."

Littlefoot: " When Chomper hatched, Ozzy kidnapped me and tried to throw me into the smoking mountain."

Chomper: " But my parents came, scared Ozzy away, and Ozzy swore that he will get revenge on us."

Savannah: " But how do you know, Sierra?"

James: " He is the worst criminal, that has come to get revenge on us for messing up his plans last time."

Ali: " He kidnapped me, Shorty and Rhett from our herd."

Adam: " Then he, Rinkus, and his other Flyers kidnapped us, as bait for Pterano."

Maggie: " Sierra, then toke the Sleep Spore Flower and knocked me out."

Leeanne: " Then he came to our cell, called me and Mikayla cute."

Savannah: " That's awful."

James: " It was."

Diego: " But we fought back, escaped, then Pterano came, and Me and my friends kicked their ass."

Savannah: " So what the plan?"

Leeanne: " First we get Ozzy away from Sierra, then we follow Sierra to their hideout, to where Pterano is."

Ruby: " Good plan."

Violet: " But how are we going to get Ozzy away from Sierra, without getting seen?"

Laura: " You leave that to Me, Shannon, and Leah."

Laura, Shannon, and Leah ran back to inside the house, snicked back in, toke Leeanne's red dress and some perfume, then snicked back out of the house, and ran back to the others.

Savannah: " What are you planing to do with that?"

Laura showed her the dress and the perfume, Savannah nodded and understood.

Savannah: " Let's just say that dear old Ozzy is going to be busy."

Laura: " He will once we spray, this perfume, he won't resist it."

Laura, Shannon, and Leah put the dress on a branch, as Laura sprayed perfume on it, then they ran back to the others.

* * *

Ozzy and Sierra were getting ready to leave, Ozzy smelt a scent, that smelled good, when Sierra had his back turned, he followed the smell and saw the red dress that Leeanne was earlier today, in that tree, as he says.

Ozzy: " This is a sign, she does love me."

Ozzy then got the dress down from the branch and hugged the dress close to his chest and didn't want to let go of it.

Sierra: " Ozzy, let's go!"

Ozzy: " Okay."

Ozzy looks at the readers, reading this story and says.

Ozzy: * talking the readers of this story* " Man, lot of temper, does he know that he should let a person enjoy the moment?" * put's hands up like saying, ' I don't know'*

Sierra than takes off heading for the hideout.

Adam: " There he goes, lets follow him."

Savannah: " Mikayla, get on my back."

Mikayla gets on her back, as Leeanne, Diego, James, Tammy, Adam, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah get in their go kart that are in the garage with Littlefoot and the gang, then Savannah toke off as Littlefoot and the others follow her in their go karts, and follow Sierra into the Mysterious Beyond, without getting detected, unknown to them,is that their is a Flyer following them into Mysterious Beyond,that wants to help Littlefoot and the others get Pterano back, it is Sierra's step brother, Tyrone.

Ozzy decided not to follow Sierra back, scene he already knew the way back to the hideout, he was enjoying his moment until he heard a voice he did not want to hear again.

Strut: " Ozzy, what are you doing, that's Leeanne's dress!"

Ozzy: " So what if it is, it proves that she loves me."

Strut: " So this is how it is, my own brother trying to steal the girl I love!"

Ozzy: " What do you mean yours, she's mine!"

Strut grabs the dress, but Ozzy still had a strong hold on it, then it turned into a tug o war match for the dress, then in five seconds, the dress ripped in half, both Ozzy and Strut fell on their backs and dropped the ripped pieces of the dress.

Ozzy: " Look what you did, Strut!"

Then Ozzy and Strut charged each other and claws locked together, they are now fighting each other, they were glaring at each other with hate, they were growling, hissing, and grunting while moving their way through a field of flowers, they smashing the flowers from left to right as they were fighting each other, they then both tripped on a rock and fell into a large mud pit. Not caring about the mud, the started an all out mud wrestling match, the mud was being splashed around, Ozzy and Strut's bodies were getting cover in mud as they fought by punching each other with their claws that were now doubled over to look like a fist, Ozzy is now tired of the dress and had to get back to Sierra, he knocked Strut out, as he climbed out of the mud pit, holding the dress in his hands.

Ozzy: " Sorry brother."

Ozzy then threw the dress, outside of the mud pit and ran to the hideout.

* * *

Savannah, Leeanne, Littlefoot, and the others followed Sierra to the hideout, they saw Sierra enter in a cave that is guarded by two Flyers, the cave is located at the bottom of a volcano, Laura grabbed her airsoft Smith & Wesson Mk22 Model 0 ' Hush Puppy' pistol and aimed at the two guards and shot the guards in the back of the head knocking them out, Laura ran over to them and whispers in their ears.

Laura: * Whispering into the Flyers ears* " Hey, you two, you got knock the freak out."

Hyp is laughing in a whisper and ran next to the other Flyer and kicked him, Nod ran to the same Flyer, Hyp was at, but he jumped on him, then they joined the others at the entrance of the cave, they were hearing Sierra's voice from the inside.

Sierra: " Where is that useless egg stealer!"

Pterano: " He probably left you."

Everybody was glad that they can hear Pterano, they know that they are close.

Sierra: " Shut up!"

Pterano: " I'd like to see you try and make me, shut up."

Then they heard the sound of someone slapping and they heard Pterano groan in pain.

Sierra: " Told you."

Savannah and Petrie were about to go in there but Littlefoot and the other stopped.

James: " Don't, don't do that."

Adam: " If you do that, they will know we are here."

Daniel: " I want to avoid a fight, I don't to fight these guys."

Diego: " Forget that, I want to kick Sierra's ass again, to teach him a lesson from last time, and this time, I'm ready for him."

Leeanne: " You'll get your chance Diego, just wait for the time to come."

Mikayla: " Half you guys stay here with Savannah, while the rest of us go inside."

Maggie: " Okay."

Mikayla, Petrie, Leeanne, Littlefoot, James, Ducky, Daniel, and Ali went in, when they got inside they saw a lot of prisoners, all different kinds of races, they were all teenagers, that trespassed on the cave just under the volcano, the prisoners were now at bars of their cells, when they saw Leeanne and Mikayla.

Male Longneck prisoner: * talking to Leeanne* " Hey cutie."

Female Swimmer prisoner: * talking to Daniel* " Hey there sugar."

Leeanne: " I hate this."

Littlefoot: " I don't like it either."

Mikayla: " They look like more criminals than normal teenagers."

Petrie: " Don't worry, we'll help them get back to normal, when we leave."

Male Flyer prisoner: * talking to Mikayla* " Hey baby, get me out of here."

Ducky: " We'll get all of you outta here soon, but first he have to find someone, yep, yep, yep."

Then the group came to Pterano cell, they saw he has a lot of injuries, but they know that he will recover, he is sleeping next to the cell wall, Mikayla get his attention.

Mikayla: " So big fella, what are you in here for?"

Pterano: * wakes up and looks up* " Mikayla, guys, thank goodness your here."

Petrie: " You alright, uncle?"

Pterano: " I'll be fine."

Leeanne: " There is someone that wants to see you."

Mikayla snaps her fingers, then she waves to the entrance, to come in, Then Savannah, Diego, Cera, Tammy, Spike, Maggie, Chomper, Adam, Ruby, Alyssa, Shorty, Miranda, Rhett, Laura, Hyp, Shannon, Nod, Leah, and Mutt walked in, when the prisoners saw Diego, they started cheering for him, because they during the pass six weeks, the prisoners have heard stories about a human named Diego, they heard that he was the one, that kicked Sierra's ass, and he and his friends knocked out, Sierra, Rinkus, and their Flyers.

Prisoners: " Di-e-go, Di-e-go, Di-e-go, Di-e-go."

Diego: " Yeah that's me, thank you very much, you to nice, you look good man." * laughing*

Diego came to Jack's cage and Jack recognized Littlefoot and the others.

Jack: " Hey, I know you, your kids that toke out Sierra and his Flyers."

Diego: " That's right, who are you?"

Jack: " I'm Jack."

Diego: " Nice to meet you, Jack."

Jack: " Same for you, are you going to get us outta here?"

Diego: " We'll have you outta here, as soon as he can."

Jack: " Okay, go Diego."

Diego was enjoying himself being a hero from the last fight, then he went over to Pterano's cell, Savannah is talking to Pterano.

Savannah: " What's up bigshot?"

Pterano: " Savannah, you don't know how much I messed you."

Savannah: " Probably not as much as I've missed you."

Adam: " Alright, break it up you two, we got to get Pterano of that cell and get outta here before Sierra or somebody see's us."

Shannon then toke a hairpin and tried to unlocking it, but it didn't work, then everybody heard the sound of jangling keys, Leeanne turned around and kicked the guy, when Leeanne got a good look at him and saw that it was Strut, holding the keys.

Leeanne: " Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

James: " You alright, man?"

Strut: " Yeah, but if you guys wanted the keys you just had to ask."

Petrie: " Aren't you Ozzy's brother?"

Savannah: " What!"

Diego picked up, Strut, held him to the wall and pointing his airsoft IMI Desert Eagle at Strut.

Diego: " If you are trying side with your brother, I'd suggest that you better start praying right now."

Strut: " I swear, I'm not on his side, I don't want anything to do with him anymore."

Petrie: " Then what you doing here?"

Strut: " I followed Ozzy's track here and grabbed the keys from an unconscious guard and want to help you."

Leeanne: " But why?"

Strut: " Because I love you Leeanne?"

Everybody was shocked, including Leeanne, Littlefoot and the gang are tired of everyone falling for their boyfriends and girlfriends, Leeanne didn't know how she was going to tell Strut that she already has a boyfriend without hurting his feelings.

Leeanne: " Strut, I don't know how to say this, but I already have a boyfriend."

Strut nearly dropped the keys that he was still holding in his hands, when he heard that.

Strut: " You mean that prisoner's your boyfriend?"

James: " Say what?"

Adam: * laughing* " Man, Strut, you must be outta your mind."

Pterano: " I'm not Leeanne's boyfriend, why does everyone assume it's me?"

Ruby: " Yeah, it Littlefoot."

Strut: " You are all in love with those little pip squeaks."

Diego shovels his airsoft weapon in Strut's chest hard."

Diego: " Hey man, we happen to love those pip squeaks."

Strut: " I take it back."

Diego: " Good."

Petrie: " Um, are you still going to let Pterano out?"

Strut: " Of course."

Strut unlocked the lock, and Pterano embraced Savannah, tears were falling from his face.

Pterano: " My darling, I missed you so much."

Savannah: " I though I would never see you again."

Pterano: " I thought the same about you."

They were about to kiss, until Pterano remembers something.

Pterano: " Guys, we got to get outta here."

Hyp: " Why?"

Nod: " Yeah, why?"

Pterano: " It's a trap for you, guys, lets get out of here."

?: " Your too late."

They heard someone snap their fingers, then a bunch of Flyers came out of nowhere, and grabbed Leeanne, Littlefoot, Diego, Cera, James, Ducky, Mikayla, Petrie, Tammy, Spike, Maggie, Chomper, Adam, Ruby, Daniel, Ali, Alyssa, Shorty, Miranda, Rhett, Laura, Hyp, Shannon, Nod, Leah, Mutt, Savannah, and Pterano, then out of the shadows came both Sierra and Ozzy, they smiled at the success, they planned this six weeks ago, and to them it payed off, Sierra was surprised to see Savannah, Sierra turns to Pterano.

Sierra: " I see you have a girl to yourself, Pterano."

Ozzy: " And I'm going to get mine."

Leeanne: " Not gonna happen."

Diego: " Besides, you and Ozzy don't go together, I don't see a match."

Leeanne agrees with Diego, as Ozzy then walk over to Diego.

Ozzy: " Shut up!"

Diego: " Make me, smart ass."

Ozzy then punched Diego in the stomach, Diego fell to the ground, then got back up, now he was mad.

Diego: " That was childish man, that was uncalled for."

Sierra: * laughing* " Aw Diego, what am I going to with you?"

Diego: " Let everyone go."

Sierra: " Can't do that, if I do, the residents of Berry Valley will come looking for us and I don't want that."

Adam: " So you kidnapped not only Pterano, but some of the residents of Berry Valley."

Sierra: * talking to Adam* " I can't let them tell everyone about our location, but that doesn't matter now." * turns his attention to Diego* " Now I got you right where I want you, remember that I said, that when I found you, I was going to fight you again."

Diego: " Good, because I want to kick your ass again, to teach you a lesson, Sierra."

Sierra: " I don't think Diego, Ozzy go and get your girl."

Littlefoot: " No!"

Ozzy: " Thank you."

Ozzy walk to Leeanne that has Flyers holding her arms.

Ozzy: " Sweetheart, make it ease on yourself and say that you love me and be my wife."

Leeanne: " No, Hell no, I not doing it, you son of a bitch."

Ozzy: " You got fire, I like it, hold her still."

Ozzy then grabbed her by the neck and started chocking her.

Ozzy: Will you be my girlfriend?"

Leeanne: * chock* " Never." * chock*

Leeanne neck is turning purple, she can't breath.

Diego then puts his hands in his pocket, Sierra see's this and asks.

Sierra: " What are you going?"

Diego: " Nothing."

Sierra put his clawed hand into his pocket, Sierra then felt something, then it snapped at him.

Sierra: " Ow."

Sierra pulls his hand out of Diego's pocket and see's a mousetrap on his hand, Laura, Hyp, Shannon, Nod, Leah, and Mutt chuckled at that, Sierra is now mad, putting his face into Diego's face.

Sierra: " You are going to pay for that."

Diego: " Number one, get out of my damn face. Number two, the time has come, punk."

Diego then headbutted Sierra, then Diego did a back headbutt on the Flyer, he got lose, and knocked out the Flyer then he to Littlefoot and knocked the Flyer holding him, Then Littlefoot ran and headbutted Ozzy saving Leeanne's life, Diego grabbed Ozzy and beat him up, Diego pulled out his airsoft Mini Uzi and smacked Ozzy with it, then shot Ozzy with it, and then knocked Ozzy out with it, Adam got lose and fought some Flyers, then saved Strut from his Flyer by kicking him in the face, Strut then grabbed the keys and unlocked the cells, everybody was free including Jack, Jack then charged the Flyer holding Pterano, Pterano is free, Pterano went to Savannah and saved her from the Flyer, Maggie and the others got free, then started using their airsoft weapons, Sierra got up and grabbed Mikayla and used her as a hostage, Diego aims his airsoft Mini Uzi at him, as Sierra puts a claw on her neck.

Sierra: " Get back!"

Diego: * aiming his airsoft Mini Uzi at Sierra* " Your not going anywhere, let her go, and fight me."

Sierra: " You are going to have to fight me in the air, but I'm not letting her go."

Diego: " Fine, lets do it, your going to regret this, Sierra."

Sierra takes off into the sky with Mikayla hanging in his claws on his feet, Diego ran to Pterano.

Diego: " Pterano, Sierra has Mikayla as a hostage, we have to save her."

Pterano: " Lets go save her."

Pterano lifted Diego in the air, ready to safe Mikayla from Sierra, as Littlefoot and the other fought Ozzy and the Flyers on the ground.

* * *

Pterano even though he is brushed and minority injured, but we can still fly but only for a short amount of time, amount of time left is about 20 minutes, Sierra is charging at them, Diego knows what Sierra is about to do, this time Diego doesn't have a parachute with him, he must make the shot count without trying to hit Mikayla, Diego shot Sierra, Sierra got it and messed them, then he turned around but this time, Sierra hit Pterano really hard, Pterano is going down, Pterano pass out, letting go of Diego, is now screaming to what could be his possible death, he is now falling from the sky, but just before impact to the ground a Flyer came and saved Diego's life and saved Pterano's life too, he put's Pterano on the ground gentility, then toke off into the air with Diego in his claws on his feet.

?: " That was a close call, man."

Diego: " Thank you man, who are you?"

?: " I'm your enemies step brother, Tyrone, I'm here to help you stop my evil step brother."

Diego: " Good, I don't care who you are, only if you help me save Mikayla, I be happy with it."

Tyrone: " Lets go save, Mikayla."

Diego: " Roger that." * making airplane sounds*

Tyrone flew up to Sierra and caught him by surprise and hit him with incredible force, Sierra though that it was Pterano, but what he saw next was unexpected, Sierra see Tyrone holding Diego, as they start talking to each other.

Sierra: " Tyrone, I should have known you would betray me."

Tyrone: " I told you, Sierra, my step brother, that I was not involved in it, but you had to get me involved, well now I get to teach you a lesson, from which, Mom has not taught you good enough, that you need to have some scene knocked into you."

Diego see's Mikayla is scared, he try's to keep her calm.

Diego: " Don't worry Mikayla, I'll save you."

Mikayla: " Please Diego, help me, I don't know how long I will stay in Sierra's claws, so please."

Sierra: " I'll teach you, the price of betrayal."

Diego: " I like to see you try us, you want stop us."

Tyrone: " You know that I'm faster than you, stronger than you, and I know more dirty tricks than you do, I know what you will throw at me, because I have to do is get out of the way in time."

Then Tyrone and Sierra charged at each other, then Tyrone says.

Tyrone: " Now, take him out."

Diego started shooting at Sierra, and Sierra was hammered again, he is now get chased by Tyrone and Diego, Diego kept on shooting at him, Sierra tried to lose them, but they ended up in failure, then Diego got an idea.

Diego: " Tyrone."

Tyrone: " Yeah?"

Diego: " I have a plan, do as I say, go very high, then I'm going to jump on Sierra's back, I'm gonna get him to let go of Mikayla, once he lets go, you catch her and get her Pterano, then helped them get to Littlefoot and the others, then you can do what you should do."

Tyrone got up high into the air, then Tyrone let go of Diego, then Diego landed on Sierra's back, Sierra felt him land on him.

Sierra: " Get off!"

Sierra tries to shake him off, but it failed, then Diego pulled out to his surprise, a teaser in his left pocket, then used the teaser on Sierra, Sierra let go of Mikayla, Tyrone caught her and flew away to Pterano, Pterano had regain consciousness, he saw that a Flyer is coming his way with Mikayla on his back, Pterano saw that it isn't Sierra, the Flyer landed as Mikayla ran to Pterano.

Mikayla: " Pterano, are you alright?"

Pterano: " Yes, I'm okay Mikayla."

Pterano looks at the Flyer and says.

Pterano: " Thank you for saving her, who are you?"

Tyrone: " I'm Tyrone and your welcome, we got to get to the others, they need are help."

Mikayla: " Let's go."

Tyrone: " Can you fly, Pterano?"

Pterano: " Yes, but only for a short amount of time, what about Diego?"

Tyrone: " He'll be fine, lets go."

They then toke off into the air, as Sierra crashed into the ground, Diego also crashed into the ground but no injuries, he saw that he won again, he starts walking back to the others, but then Sierra got up and his eyes were splits, Sierra then grabbed Diego by the neck and tried to choke him, but Diego elbowed him and ran down the down the mountain, but Diego's way was blocked by Sierra, then Diego ran the other way.

Sierra: " There's no escape, this time, Diego."

Sierra then got in front of Diego, then Sierra got his claws out, then tried to claw Diego, then he punched Diego in the face that made him fly and hit the ground on his back, then Sierra kicked Diego on his side then he clawed Diego in his back, making claw marks on his back, then Sierra punched him again and he almost fell off the edge, as Sierra prepares to kill Diego, Diego got his airsoft IMI Desert Eagle out and shot Sierra in the face, then Diego punched Sierra in the face, then kicked and stepped on him and jumped up and down on him, Diego did the knock out punch, Sierra is now unconscious, Diego looks at Sierra.

Diego: " I won again, whose the bitch now, huh?"

Diego then fell to his knees and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

As Diego was fighting with Sierra, Ozzy regained consciousness and started with Littlefoot and the gang including Savannah, Jack, Strut, and many of the prisoner's, the prisoner's were helping Littlefoot and the others, Leeanne, James, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah fought the Flyers with their airsoft weapons, then Mikayla, Pterano, and Tyrone came in to help, Mikayla started shooting at the Flyers, all together they toke out all of the Flyers, as Ozzy and Strut were now fighting against each other.

Ozzy: " You know what I liked the most?"

Strut: " What was that, Ozzy?"

Ozzy: " When you were never born."

then they went to higher area, as they were fighting, Leeanne followed them to see the action, then Strut shoved Ozzy into Leeanne and they are now about to fall off a cliff.

Everybody: " Leeanne."

Leeanne and Ozzy feel over the cliff but they were holding on to the root, that was holding them there, Ozzy and Leeanne are now scared they both don't wont to die.

Ozzy: " Please, don't let me fall, I take back what I said, I'm sorry."

Leeanne: " I except you apology, just hang on."

Strut then ran to the cliff, with James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah, they started helping Leeanne and Ozzy out.

Strut: * talking to Leeanne and Ozzy* " Guys, grab this."

Strut throw down a vine that acts like a rope, Leeanne and Ozzy grab a hold of it, then Strut and the others pulled them up, when they were up, Tyrone grabbed Ozzy and knocked him out cold, then Leeanne, James, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah passed out, except for Mikayla she was trying to catch her breath, Littlefoot and the gang, except Cera and Petrie, went to their boyfriends and girlfriends.

Chomper: " Come on, wake up, Maggie."

Ruby: " Adam?"

Ducky: " James."

Spike tries to nuzzle Tammy awake.

Hyp: " Laura, come get up."

Nod: " Shannon?"

Mutt: " Leah."

Daniel: " Daniel, please get up."

Shorty: " Alyssa, can you hear me?"

Rhett: " Please don't be gone, Miranda, please no."

Littlefoot is now worried about Leeanne, tears were now falling from his face.

Littlefoot: " Please be okay, Leeanne, please be okay."

* * *

Leeanne and her friends were floating in the air with clouds surrounding them.

Leeanne: " Where are we, guys?"

Adam: " I don't know, Leeanne?"

?: " Hey guys."

Leeanne and the others look and see Diego.

Everybody: " Diego."

Daniel: " Did you beat Sierra?"

Diego: " Yeah, I kicked his ass, is there anything on my back."

Leeanne and the others see three big claw marks on his back.

James: " You got three big claw marks on your back."

Diego: " Sierra gave me these, but I'll be fine."

?: " Leeanne, my darling."

?: " Diego, my strong boy."

?: " James, my son."

?: " Tammy, are girl."

?: " Maggie, honey."

?: " Adam, how are you son?"

?: " Daniel, good to see you again."

?: " Alyssa, my girl."

?: " Miranda, how you doing?"

?: " Laura, have a lot of action?"

?: " Shannon, how are things?

?: " Leah, are good girl."

Leeanne and the others recognized all of those voices it was the voices of the one's that died in the 9/11 terrorist attacks.

Leeanne: " Mom, Dad?"

Adam: " is that you?"

Leeanne's mom: " Yes, sweetheart, it's us."

Then Leeanne and the others ran to their parents and hugged them, they were crying, for not seeing them for a long time.

Maggie: " I miss you, Mom and Dad."

Maggie's mom: " We miss you too, honey."

Diego: " I miss you very much, Mom and Dad, thank you for teaching how to fight, I wish I could thank you on earth."

Diego's dad: " Your welcome, and me and your mother miss you too."

Adam: " Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

Adam's mom: " We want to see you guys again, and there are three people that want to see you guys."

Tammy's Dad snapped his fingers and three dinosaurs came, two were female, while the other is a male, one is an adult Longneck, then another one is a Threehorn, and the other one is a Flyer, The Longneck talks to the kids.

Adult Longneck: " Hello there kids, I'm Littlefoot's Mother."

Leeanne: " Littlefoot's Mother?"

Littlefoot's Mother: " Yes Leeanne, I see in your eyes that you and Littlefoot are made great leaders, and you two look good together."

Leeanne: " Thank you, Littlefoot's Mother."

Adult Threehorn: " Let me guess, which one of you, is Diego?"

Diego: * steps up* " I'm Diego."

Adult Threehorn: " Nice to meet you, Diego, I'm Cera's mother."

Diego: " What an honor this is to meet you, Ma'am."

Cera's Mother: " I see that you fought against Sierra, not once, but twice, you deserve to have my daughter as your girlfriend, Diego, I hope you two one day become mates."

Diego: " Thank you, Ma'am."

Adult Flyer: " You guys, might know me."

Adam: " You must be Petrie's Dad?"

Petrie's Dad: " Right you are."

Then another Flyer came this one is a female, say starts talking.

Adult Flyer: " Hello kids."

Leeanne and the others recognized her voice immediately.

James: " Your Nick's wife."

Nick's wife: " That right, I am, I was waiting for my husband that is on earth to come, but we survived in the hospital, I couldn't go back to earth, then I met Petrie's Dad, we both fell in love with each other, and we are now mates."

Nick old wife and Petrie's Dad kissed each other.

Maggie: " Ain't that sweet."

Nick's wife: " Adam, can you do us a favor?"

Adam: " Yeah?"

Nick's wife: " Tell Nick and Tory that we said Hi and good luck on their marriage."

Adam: " What?"

Nick's wife: " You don't know?"

Adam: " Know what?"

Nick's wife: " Nick and Tory are getting married."

Leeanne and the others are surprised to hear this, Suga and Elroy are getting married, Pterano and Savannah are also going to be married soon, and now Nick and Tory are going to be married.

Adam's mom: " Guys, are time is short, we will be watching you guys even if you can't see us."

Adam: " Mom, how do me and my friends, see you guys again."

Adam: " Just think of in your dreams and you will see us again."

Leeanne and her friends parents, Nick's old wife and Petrie's Dad disappeared, the only ones there were her, her friends, Littlefoot's mother, and Cera's mother.

Littlefoot's mother: " Leeanne?"

Leeanne: " Yeah."

Littlefoot's Mother: " Tell Littlefoot, I said hi."

Leeanne: " Okay."

Then Littlefoot's Mother disappeared, Cera's mother's starts talking to Diego.

Cera's Mother: " Diego?"

Diego: " Yes, ma'am?"

Cera's Mother: " Tell Cera that I miss and that I said, Hi."

Diego: " Count on it, miss."

Then Cera's mother disappeared, Leeanne and her are now going back to the others.

Diego: " Leeanne."

Leeanne: " Yeah?"

Diego: " Tell Tyrone, to get me, I'm at the top of mountain, waiting for him."

Leeanne: " Alright."

Then they all felt themselves wake up.

Littlefoot: " Don't give up Leeanne, I love you too much to lose you."

Leeanne: * softly* " Me and my friends don't give up too easily."

Littlefoot and the gang saw their boyfriends and girlfriends wake up and they all kissed them on their checks.

Leeanne: " Tyrone."

Tyrone: " Yeah?"

Leeanne: " Diego is waiting for you, go get him."

Tyrone then toke off, Strut approached Leeanne and says.

Strut: " I think you'll want this back."

Strut pulled out two pieces of muddy and tron up pieces of red cloth, they knew that it was once a beautiful red dress.

Pterano: " You kept that thing?"

Strut: " Sorry about the dress."

Leeanne: " It' alright, I never really like the dress anyway."

Strut: " And Leeanne I also want you to know that I love you very much."

Leeanne: Strut, I flattered for your feelings but I'm with someone else."

Strut: " Oh."

Leeanne: " But we can still be friends and I'm sure that there a girl out there for you, somewhere."

Strut: " You think so?"

Leeanne: " Strut, a girl knows these things, trust me."

Strut slowly nodded and Leeanne lightly kissed him on the check, then Tyrone came back with Diego on his back, Diego see's that the bright circle is about to rise, they decide to head back to Berry Valley, they decided that Pterano and others ride with them in their go karts, while they left, something dragged Sierra and Ozzy bodies away, to somewhere unknown.

* * *

**Pterano is now free, what will happen now, read chapter 10 to find out, see you later.**


	10. Chapter 10: Recon and rescue mission

**Here is the tenth chapter, Leeanne, Littlefoot and the others had defeated Sierra, Ozzy and the Flyers, what is going to happen now? Go ahead and read to find out.**

**Chapter 10: Recon and Rescue Mission**

* * *

Littlefoot and the others, along with the formal prisoner's, are celebrating while on the way back to Berry Valley, it toke about an hour, but they made it to Berry Valley, in their go karts, the bright circle is in the sky and the teenager's headed back to their love one's, Littlefoot and the others head back to the house, when they got their, They saw Elroy and Suga with looks of relief on their faces, when them they saw with Pterano with the kids, Elroy, Suga, Savannah, and Mikayla help Pterano off the go kart, Elroy fixes Pterano's injuries, the residents of the Valley came thanked them for finding their loved ones and bringing them back, Elroy was proud of them, even though they went into the Mysterious Beyond, but they saved a lot of lives, Elroy got the good news that Sierra is gone for good, Elroy called Nick with his cell phone and told that Littlefoot and the others are save to return back to the Great Valley, Nick said that he was on his way, Elroy told Nick that he, Suga, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, Leah, Roach, and Violet are coming with them to the Great Valley, Nick told Elroy that he will be there by tonight to help them move to the Great Valley, Littlefoot and the others are playing games and having fun celebrating their victory, by 5:00 p.m. Roach is on his skateboard, he fell and hit the ground as the skateboard went far away from him, Roach gets up from the ground.

Roach: " My board."

Then the Joker Brother came out of nowhere, they were running to their nest with three female egg stealers, Joker see's the skateboard and talks to Little Joker.

Joker: " Man, get the board, get the board."

Little Joker ran to the skateboard and jumped on it, breaking it, as they made it back to their nest.

Roach: " My skateboard."

Joker looked at Littlefoot and the others and yells at them.

Joker: " What are you looking at?"

Daniel: " Nothing."

Roach picks up his skateboard and saw that it is broken, he is now mad about it.

Roach: " You broke, my board."

Joker: * talking to Roach* " It shouldn't be in are way."

Roach growls at Joker, as he walks back to the the others, Roach starts talking to Daniel.

Roach: " Who are those guys, Daniel?"

Daniel: " Let it go man, trust me."

Roach: " I'm not letting crap go man, they broke my skateboard."

Daniel: " Let it go."

Leeanne: " Guys, guys, look."

Everybody looks at Joker, they see him carrying tree stars that his hiding something white.

Leeanne: " You see that."

Daniel: " I didn't see anything."

James: " Must be eggs or something in those tree stars."

Alyssa: " White berry."

Laura: " It's something better, than Berries."

Cera: " You can tell, how funny he acts."

Joker walks into the nest with the tree stars.

Shannon: " How do you know, it could be anything in those tree stars."

Adam: " I don't know, but it could be anything, I think we should go over there and take a look."

Ali: " Are you crazy?"

Daniel: " I say you go over by your damn self, I'm not messing with the those Jokers, you go over there, tag team and that crap."

Diego: " All we need is a big ass ham."

Everybody is looking at each other confused as they ask.

Everybody: " Ham?"

Diego: " Yeah ham."

Daniel: " Want me to get a chess and a hotplate, because we can cook while we are over there, with them..."

Hyp: " Just go get the ham."

Nod: " Yeah, go get the ham."

Daniel: " Man."

Chomper: " Hurry up."

* * *

Littlefoot and the others got ready for tonight's mission, Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah went in the house, got out of their camouflage uniforms and into their spy business suites, The guys suites are the suites they wore on the date last night, the girls are wearing business suites too, they all got Rolex watches on, but the watch are the same kind of watch that James Bond wears and now have just only there airsoft pistol's they were using earlier today, then when night came, Littlefoot and the others were ready to go.

Diego: " Y'all ready?"

Daniel: " No."

Littlefoot: " Come on."

They were walking, until.

Rhett: " There's Joker."

Mutt: " Damn it, run."

Littlefoot and the others toke cover, Petrie takes a look.

Petrie: " Me no see nobody."

Diego: " Come on."

Littlefoot and the others are now jogging to the Joker's nest, inside the three female egg stealers are having a party with the Jokers Brothers, Outside Littlefoot and the others toke cover nearby the nest.

Daniel: " I'm nervous man, I got the BG's."

Diego: " What's the BG's?"

Daniel: " The Bubble Guts, I'm nervous and I'm about to crap on myself."

Roach: " Try to hold it in."

Daniel: " Shut up."

Violet: " It sounds like butterfly's to me."

Daniel: " Butterfly's, your ass, I'm going home."

Shorty and Roach grab his shirt and pull him back.

Shorty: " Oh no, you don't."

Diego: " If we don't do this, the residents of this valley, will never see their eggs again, now all we have to do, is find out, where Joker put those Tree stars, take it, and see what's in it."

Inside the nesting area Joker and a female egg stealer are kissing each other, then Lilly came to her brother and says.

Lilly: " Though you were take me to see mom."

Joker: " Uh, you can see I'm a little occupied right now, take you later."

Lilly: " When, after you have your fun?"

Joker: " I said I would take your stupid ass later alright, now get out of here, your ruining my company."

Lilly: _Speaking Spanish_.

Lilly left as another egg stealer see the tree stars.

Egg stealer: " What's this?"

Little Joker: " What thing?"

Joker looks at the tree stars and says.

Joker: * talking to Baby Joker* " We got to count those, Baby Joker, come on, we forgot about the business."

Outside the nesting area, Diego tell Roach, Chomper, and Maggie, his plan.

Diego: " Now Roach, Chomper, and Maggie, I need you three to occupy their small Sharptooth long enough for us to take a look."

Roach: " Uh uh, me and Sharptooth's don't get along bro, except Chomper and Suga."

Maggie: " Well get along with this one."

Roach: " Oh shit, what's his name?"

Chomper: " Yu."

Diego: " You guys got to get ahead of us, don't get seen, and dang show, don't let him out of your sight, go, go, go, go."

Then Maggie, Chomper, and Roach headed for their place, as Littlefoot and the others continued on, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach came to a fence made to hold Sharpteeth in, they starting calling for you.

Chomper: * speaking in the Sharptooth language* " _Yu_."

Maggie: * speaking in the Sharptooth language* " _Here Yu._"

Roach: * speaking in the Sharptooth language* " _Yu._"

Littlefoot and the others saw one of the Joker Brothers dancing with three female egg stealers, Strut is on Cera and Diego's backs.

Cera: " Get off of us."

Diego: " Your heavy, Strut."

Littlefoot and the others moved on, as Strut stands there watching the three female egg stealers dancing.

Little Joker: " Your better than the Berry Valley dancers."

Strut: * talking to himself* " Look at those girls, gosh."

Adam: " Come on, Strut."

Strut followed Adam to the others, Littlefoot and the gang went around this rock wall, Petrie flew over the wall, now it was the humans turn.

Adam: * talking to Daniel* " Alright, go first."

Daniel looks at the wall and shakes his head.

Daniel: " No."

Adam: " Go first."

Daniel: " No man, you go first, I'm not going first."

Diego: " Daniel, if you don't go over that wall, I'm gonna throw you over."

Daniel: " That is the thing, we ain't little no more, come on, come on, come on, come on."

Diego was about to punch him, but Daniel fell over before Diego could punch him.

Diego: " Get your ass up."

Then Leeanne, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Adam, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, Leah, then Diego went over the wall, then Daniel climbed up the wall, when he got to the top, he fell to the ground, Diego and the others turn to him.

Rhett: " Stop playing."

Daniel: " I think I broke a butt check."

Cera: " Come on."

Daniel: " Crap man."

Diego grabbed Daniel by his shirt, then Daniel followed the others, Chomper, Maggie, and Roach are still trying to get Yu, to come out.

Maggie: * speaking the Sharptooth language* " _Come here, Yu, I got something for you._"

Then Yu came out of nowhere and started roaring and growling at them, Scaring Maggie and Roach, as Daniel is now getting scared.

Daniel: " Forget this."

Diego: " Stop, wait."

Then after a while, the growling and roaring stopped, and it was quite.

Diego: " He's still over there, the others still have have him."

Then Littlefoot and the others take a look and see two of the Joker brothers have eggs in their nest, which they know that they are not theirs.

Baby Joker: " What do we do with these small eggs?"

Joker: " Don't care about them, give them to another egg stealer."

Diego turns to Daniel.

Diego: " It is eggs, in those tree stars."

Daniel: " There is?"

Strut: " Yeah."

Then Littlefoot and the others saw that Joker and Baby Joker left the nest of egg unattended.

James: " There gone, lets go in, few of us can go in, the rest of you wait on the other side of the wall, Daniel you stay here."

Daniel: " You want me to wait here, so Yu can bite my ass?"

Diego: " Yeah."

Daniel: " I'm not doing this I'm gone."

Diego grabs his shirt again.

Daniel: " What man?"

Diego: " I gonna tell you, one more time, sit your ass down."

Daniel: " Get the finger out of my..."

Diego and Strut were the only one that went in, as Littlefoot and the other went back on the other side of the wall, when Diego and Strut were inside, they found weapons that look like knife's, then they went over to the eggs and Diego, put the small eggs in his pocket, when they heard Joker coming they hid, and when Joker wasn't looking they ran, then when it toke too long Daniel started to climb back on the other side of the wall, both Diego and Strut avoided getting seen by the Joker Brothers and their girlfriends, then they ran into a nest, that has a egg stealer in it, it is Lilly.

Lilly: " What are you two doing in here?"

Diego: " What?"

Lilly: " What are you doing, trying not to be seen."

Strut looks at Lilly and started to fall for her.

Strut: " I'm Strut."

Lilly: " I'm Lilly."

Strut: " That's a nice name."

Lilly: " Thank you."

Diego: " Look Lilly, don't think that we are crazy, but we snuck in here, to show you, that we ain't scared of your brothers."

Strut: " And I would like to say that, if you had a mate like me in your life, you wouldn't be scared of them either."

Lilly: " What? You both snuck in here to tell me that."

Strut: * smiling* " Yeah."

Little Joker calls for Lilly.

Little Joker: " Lilly."

Diego: " Excuse us."

Then Diego and Strut hid from Little Joker.

Little Joker: * Talking to Lilly* " Who are you talking to?"

Lilly: " Nobody."

Little Joker: " I heard someone's voice over here."

Lilly: " No you didn't, get out of here, go back to your stupid little girlfriend."

Lilly kicked Little Joker out of her nest.

As Diego and Strut were talking to Lilly, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach were feeding, Yu, pieces of ham.

Maggie: * speaking in the Sharptooth language* " _There you go, that is some good, ham, eat it all up._"

Then they ran out of ham.

Maggie: " _You ate it all up._"

Yu is now growling, he is about to roar again, but Roach stopped it.

Roach: " _Calm down Yu, I got something for you, a burger._"

Yu is now looking at them, looking very confused.

Roach: " _Here, just take the whole thing, here, eat it up, eat it up, eat it up._"

Yu toke the burger pattie and ate it, he is now getting tried, because he was never feed like this before, now he likes Maggie, Chomper, and Roach, and he thanks them for feeding him.

Yu: " _Thank you, very much, that was good._"

Chomper: " _Do you ever eat?_"

Yu: " _No, I'm always abused and they never feed me, that is why I attack everyone, but I need eat to survive._"

Maggie: " _That is awful, you know what, you should be with us, in the Great Valley, to live in peace._"

Yu: " _Can you take me there._"

Chomper: " _If you help me, my friends and my girlfriend, then yes, we will._"

Then Daniel came to them, Roach asks, " Where is everybody, they are waiting, but for Diego and Strut they went in the nest."

Maggie: " Why did they go in?"

Daniel: " We got to get them out, they maybe getting locked in."

then Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach started thinking of a plan, as they started to run toward the front of the nest.

Lilly: " So you two did this for me."

Diego: " Must of it."

Strut: " I hate to see a fine egg stealer, like you in a situation like this."

Lilly: " Thank for noticing, it used to be peaceful around here, before they came back, they toke over the nest and caused my mother to have a nervous breakdown."

Diego: " Damn, why didn't you kick them out."

Lilly: " We tried, we moved are nest to get away from them, but they just followed us."

Strut: " Dang, I hate to hear that, can we got here?"

Lilly: " I thought you came to see me?"

Strut: " We did, you just, you know..."

Lilly: " What's the hurry."

Diego: * sign* " We got are friends waiting for us."

Lilly: " So, lets make them wait."

Diego turned away, but Strut went up to Lilly and they both kissed each other, Diego smiled, he knows what had just happened, Strut and Lilly became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach are at the entrance of the nest.

Roach: " Knock."

Daniel: " You want me to knock?"

Maggie: " Knock."

Daniel knocks on the door, but very softly, Maggie, Roach, and Chomper thinks that he is a chicken.

Roach: " You are acting like a little bitch, right now, they can't hear that."

Daniel: " Excuse me, my friend, that was a ghetto knock I just did."

Roach: " Let us show you how it is done."

Roach, Chomper, and Maggie did a knock that was so loud, that Joker heard it.

Joker: " I hear something, hey guys, do you hear it."

Daniel stopped them from knocking any more.

Daniel: " Stop, they'll think that we are the police."

Roach: " It gets results."

The Joker Brothers see's that it is Daniel and asks.

Joker: " What do you want?"

Daniel: " Came to borrow, tree stars."

Joker: " We don't have any, get out of here Daniel, you too, Fast-biter."

Daniel: " No problem, were gone."

Roach: " Hold on a second." * talking to Joker* " Hey man, you broke my skateboard, I don't appreciate that, alright?"

Joker is now like not too happy too hear what Roach just said.

Daniel: " Now that's that bull shit..."

Then the Joker brother pulled Daniel, Maggie, Roach, and Chomper into their nest."

While Littlefoot and the others were going their mission, Nick and Tory arrived in the the U.S. Army Troop Transport truck, Nick and Tory are now at the front door, Nick knocks on the door, Suga answers the door.

Suga: " Come on in you two."

Nick and Tory went inside, they saw Pterano, Elroy, Savannah, and Ms. Ho Kym, sitting in the living room, Savannah and Tory hugged each other, it has been a long time scene they haven't seen each other, Tory hugged her brother lightly, she saw that Pterano doesn't look good but know that he will recover, Elroy and Nick start talking to each other.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Where are the kids, Elroy? I need to tell them something."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " I don't know where they are, they had been gone all day, today."

Nick, Elroy, Suga, Tory, Pterano, and Savannah were starting looking the kids.

Lilly is glad that these two boys came to see her and show her that they weren't scared of her brothers, but she wanted to get away from them, then Strut says.

Strut: " Lilly, come with us, to the Great Valley, you'll be safe there."

Lilly: " I'll come, but what about my brothers?"

Diego: " We'll find a way." then Diego and Strut were standing by the cliff that the ground is not too far down, Diego asks.

Diego: " Lilly, how do we work the phones, you gave us?"

Lilly: " I'll show you, when we get the Great Valley."

Strut: " Okay."

Then Diego and Strut fell over the cliff, the fall is more like falling off a roof, as Littlefoot and the others ran to them, Lilly got worried and asks.

Lilly: " Are you two okay?"

Littlefoot and the others help Diego and Strut up, as Diego put his hand up, as saying ' Were okay.' as Littlefoot and the others run back to the house.

* * *

Inside the nesting area, the Joker Brothers were asking Daniel, Maggie, Roach, and Chomper, Daniel is getting tired of them asking questions, they are sitting in the nesting area.

Daniel: " Joker, this is some bull crap, we only came here to borrow, tree stars from you."

Maggie: " And some berries."

Daniel: " And some berries, we don't come to mess up whatever you are doing, I mean these are some nice girls you have here, we would not mess that up." * turning is attention to the three female egg stealers* " How are you girls doing anyway?"

Egg stealers: " Fine."

Daniel: " My name is Daniel, I'm your local neighborhood player, and this my buddy Roach, say hi to them."

Roach: " Nice to meet you, ladies."

Joker get everybody's attention.

Joker: " Hey what the hell, I don't trust you, I know humans got a lot of green food in their place." * Joker turns to Baby Joker* " Baby Joker." _Speaking Spanish_.

Baby Joker: _Speaking Spanish_.

Maggie translates her Daniel, and Daniel is now getting confused, then ever.

Little Joker: " Lilly's coming down, give me the weapon."

Joker gave his knife to Little Joker, as Joker turns to Daniel.

Joker: " Shut up and act natural."

Daniel: " No problem."

Then Lilly came down.

Lilly: " Hey, what going on?"

Joker: " Nothing."

Lilly then asked.

Lilly: " Are you going to take me to see mom?"

Joker: " Dang you bug, go ahead, you got my permission, leave."

Lilly: " Leave?"

Joker: " Did I studier, did I studier?"

Daniel: " Hell no."

Joker: " No."

Lilly: " Shut up, stupid."

Joker: " I'm not stupid."

Lilly: " No, your stupid."

Joker: " Don't call me stupid."

Lilly: " See you later, bye."

Joker: " Egg head."

Lilly: " Stupid ass."

Joker: " Tell mom, we'll miss her."

Lilly left, Little Joker got the knife back out, as Joker says.

Joker: " You know what, if everything okay between us, then we will let you leave too, alright?"

Daniel: " Now, that's a deal, right there."

They now have relieved looks on their faces.

Littlefoot and the gang, were now running back the house, Adam knocked on the door, the door opens to show Elroy, Suga, Pterano, Savannah, Tory, Nick, and Ms. Ho Kym, Elroy starts talking to them.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Kids, where the hell have you been?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Now hold up Elroy, these are my kids, I'm responsible of them." * turning to Littlefoot and the others asking the same the question* " Kids, where the hell have you been?"

James: " Have you seen Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach?"

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " No, I thought they were with you."

In the nesting area, Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach waiting to be released, Baby Joker came back point a knife at them, he did not look too happy.

Baby Joker: _Speaking Spanish_

Joker: _Speaking Spanish_

Baby Joker: _Speaking Spanish_

Joker: _Speaking Spanish_

Daniel: " What?"

Joker: " We saying, your messed up man, you guys are staying with, Baby Joker, go get the vines."

Daniel: " Crap man."

Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach are now scared, The Joker Brothers made the three female egg stealers leave, and after they left, Maggie starts talking.

Maggie: " Just tell us, what we did."

Joker: " You guys are messed up, were gonna have a little party."

Daniel: " What kind of party?"

Joker: " A prison party, we got out of the joint and I know what to do with you."

Baby Joker came back with the vines and is ready to tie up Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach.

Daniel: " Don't do that, no, no."

At the house, everybody looks at the Joker Brothers nesting area, Elroy asks.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " They in there?"

Diego: " There in there."

Littlefoot: " We got to do something."

Ali: " And fast."

Suga: " You can kids can go over there, but if you are not back here soon, I'm getting some help."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Hold on now, I'm gonna get my shit."

* * *

In the nesting area, Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach are being tied up by Little Joker, as they are singing.

Daniel: * singing* " How many of us, how them?"

Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach: " Friends."

Daniel and Roach: " One's we can depend on."

Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach: " Friends."

Joker is now getting tired of they're song.

Joker: " Shut up, I don't like that song, and we can be friends, until you tell me, where the eggs are?"

Daniel: " Eggs man, we only came here to borrow some tree stars from you."

Joker punches Daniel in the face, then he says.

Joker: " I hear a lot of talking, but the words don't mean crap."

Baby Joker: " Hey Joker, maybe that Diego toke it, remember him?"

Joker looks at Daniel and asks.

Joker: " Hey Daniel, where is your friend at?"

* * *

Littlefoot and the others along with Nick and Elroy, went to the Jokers nesting area, they got the wall, Diego see's Elroy holding a Colt Detective Special pistol, and starts talking.

Diego: " That's a nice piece of heat you got there."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Thank you, I ain't got nothing, but two bullets, but it's better than nothing."

Adam: " Yeah it is."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: * talking to Elroy* " Two bullets? Like you are gonna change it all, back in the day, all I had was a stick."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Well you missed with your stick, I'm not missing with these two bullets."

Ducky: " Nick, Elroy, not now we have to save are friends."

James: " Come on."

Littlefoot the gang went around the wall, as Leeanne and her friends climbed up the wall, then Nick and Elroy climbed up the wall too, after everybody is on the other side, they saw the Joker Brothers have tied up Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach.

Daniel: " Joker, you can do a lot for this valley."

Joker: " Shut up, I'm sick of dealing with you four, Baby Joker."

Baby Joker: _Asking in Spanish_.

Joker: _Speaking Spanish_.

Maggie eyes widen, she heard what Joker said, but Daniel, Chomper, and Roach were not so lucky, to hear it.

Baby Joker: _Speaking Spanish_.

Joker: " Little Joker."

Little Joker: " Yeah?"

Joker: " Cover their mouths, I don't want to hear two humans and two Sharpteeth screaming."

While Littlefoot and the others were trying to safe Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach, a pink Flyer was flying around Berry Valley, it is Rinkus, he is searching for the kids, like Sierra, he too wants revenge on them, he had heard from the Great Valley residents that the kids were moved to Berry Valley, to keep them safe, he then found the kids at a nesting area, he gets closer, then he lands on the ground, without making a sound, he walks to get his revenge, as that was going on, Baby Joker was searching for something sharp, Nick came right behind him with a stick and knocked him out, Diego and Cera looked surprised.

Diego and Cera: " Damn."

Nick stands over Baby Joker and says.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Hey, young egg stealer, you got knocked the freak out."

Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach, now have veins on their mouths, as Joker starts talking to Daniel.

Joker: " No more fun and games Daniel, my brother, he went to get the saw, see watch happens to intruders that take my eggs, don't tell me what I want to here."

Joker then smiles evilly as he delivers the blow.

Joker: " You ever seen a movie you humans call Scarface, huh?"

Daniel is trying to talk to Joker but his mouth is covered, he lowers his head in defeat.

Joker: " Go see what's taking him so long."

Little Joker goes outside, he see's Baby Joker on the ground, then Elroy came out of nowhere and Jumped Little Joker and knocked him out, but Elroy stayed on the ground.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Oh my back."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " You alright Elroy?"

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " I thing I slipped my desk again, ohhhhh damn."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Let me help you."

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Don't touch me!"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " There is nothing wrong with you, Hurry up and get up."

Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach were now scared, as Joker says.

Joker: " You guys are going on are list, soon as my brothers get back here."

Joker waited forever, but no sign of his brothers.

Joker: " Where are they, got to do everything, it's tough being the brains of the operation."

Joker calls to his brothers.

Joker: * yelling* " Hey, where you guys go, your making me crazy, you guys are making me look like a scardie egg."

he hears a voice, he looks and says.

Joker: " What the..."

He see's Elroy in pain on his back on the ground, Joker walks over and asks.

Joker: " What the hell you doing over here?"

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " I lost something, what does it look like, fool."

Joker: " You look like a dead human."

Joker is now pointing his knife.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " My mind that's what I lost, his this my yard?"

Joker than hears somebody getting his attention, Diego punches him multiple times, then Cera charged him and he fell to the ground, Littlefoot, Shorty, Rhett, and Ali tail whipped him in the face, Joker got back up to only get knocked down by Laura, Hyp, Shannon, Nod, Leah, and Mutt as they beat him up, then Diego toke over the fight as Alyssa and Miranda help Elroy up, Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach now saw their chance of survival as they got off their feet and tried to get out, but to only fall over, Then Elroy came in with a knife to cut the veins off, Diego got pushed into a berry bush, as Joker hit him in the stomach.

Joker: " I won, bitch."

Diego: " I don't thing so."

Diego trips Joker as Leeanne, Mikayla, Tammy, and Strut throw rocks at him, hitting his head, as Elroy, Alyssa, and Miranda came to Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach, as Elroy talks to Daniel.

Dr. Elroy Tatopoulos: " Boy Daniel, I'm gonna kick your ass, for getting me into this mess, broke my back out again."

Elroy removes the vein on Daniel's mouth.

Daniel: " Elroy, it isn't my fault, I'm not bull crapping, I was just hanging with this Fast-biter and he got me into all kind of shi..."

Elroy got annotated from hearing Daniel talk, he cover his mouth, as he, Alyssa, and Miranda cut them lose, Diego is fighting Joker, one on one, then Joker overpowered him, as Daniel, Maggie, Chomper, and Roach came out with Alyssa and Miranda, Diego calls to the others.

Diego: " Guys, help."

Then Littlefoot and the others help Diego out, they tried to jump him, but Joker dodge them, as they all landed on Diego, they got up, but see's Joker hold a knife, we is now going to kill them all, then Littlefoot and the others eyes widen, not because they were about to get killed, but saw a Flyer that they recognize, it is Rinkus, he knocked Joker out and pointed a dinosaur version of a pistol as he talks to the kids.

Rinkus: * talking to the kids* " Remember me kids."

then Nick hears a growl from behind him and see's a Sharptooth as the same size as Chomper running to Rinkus.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Oh lord, how mercy."

Rinkus didn't see this coming, Yu bites Rinkus his leg as Diego knocks out Rinkus, then the residents of Berry Valley, came they toke the Joker Brothers away, the mothers got they're eggs back, and the mothers thanked Littlefoot and the others for saving their eggs, then after the residents left, Lilly came back, as she helped the others pack their stuff, Yu also is now there with them helping to them out too, Tyrone is allowed to follow them back into the Great Valley, Scene Pterano couldn't do much, Tyrone helped Nick load the U.S. Army Troop Transport truck, then Nick help Elroy load the Grabatron on the flat bed Semi, Littlefoot and the others were getting in the van, until they saw two female egg stealers, it is Emily and Baby D, Cera now wondering what are they doing her, but she got her answer as Emily talks to Baby D.

Emily: " Hurry girl, brake that."

Baby D threw a rock braking the window of Daniel's BMW, Baby D is laughing, then Emily says.

Emily: " Come on girl, hurry up."

Then they both left laughing, Daniel came out and saw that Emily and Baby D broke his window, but to him it didn't matter, he is now going to the Great Valley, then he, Diego, and Roach got in the car, as Littlefoot and the others got in the van, with Pterano, Savannah, Tyrone, Strut, Lilly, and Yu as they exit Berry Valley, then when morning came, they can see the Great Valley not to far away, then a Sharptooth and two Fast-biters came out of nowhere and tried to knock over the two trucks, but failed, Littlefoot and the gang recognized them right away.

Littlefoot: " Red Claw."

Petrie: " And Screech & Thud."

Adam: " You know them?"

Ruby: " Red Claw, Screech, and Thud are the worst Sharpteeth to ever live, Red Claw has been know as the biggest and meanest Sharptooth to ever live."

Laura: " If we out drive them, then we will be safe."

Then the vehicles went faster, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud were chasing the vehicles to the Great Valley, after a while Red Claw, Screech, and Thud stopped chasing the vehicles, as they enter the Great Valley, when they got in, Littlefoot's Grandparents and the gangs parents and the Great Valley Residents celebrated Littlefoot and the others return to the Valley, as Littlefoot and the others head back to the apartment, then started to get thing back like the way things are, then Nick gets the kids attention.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie and Adam."

Everybody: " Yes?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " There are visitors inside the apartment."

Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam ran inside the apartment with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Daniel, Ali, Alyssa, Shorty, Miranda, Rhett, Laura, Hyp, Shannon, Nod, Leah and Mutt, to see who the visitors are.

* * *

**Littlefoot and the others are back in the Great Valley and they are now safe from Sierra, who are these visitors, see next time on chapter 11, see you later, bye.**


	11. Chapter 11: Going home and marriage

**Here is the final chapter of this story and this is gonna be good, enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: Going home and marriage**

* * *

Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Daniel, Ali, Alyssa, Shorty, Miranda, Rhett, Laura, Hyp, Shannon, Nod, Leah, and Mutt went inside the apartment and saw two humans siting on the couch, Mikayla starts talking.

Mikayla: " Lauren."

Lauren: " Mikayla."

Lauren and Mikayla are hugging each other as not seeing each other for eight weeks

Leeanne: " Hey Scout."

Scout: " Hey kids, how has it been?"

Adam: " Been good here, man."

Scout: " How's it been, Daniel?"

Daniel: " Pretty rough."

Lauren and Scout see Littlefoot and the gang along with Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah, Lauren asks her sister.

Lauren: " Who are your dinosaur friends?"

Mikayla: " Lauren, they are our boyfriends and girlfriends, this is Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, this also Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, they are Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah's boyfriends and girlfriend."

Lauren: " Which one has you as a girl, and whose Littlefoot and the gangs boyfriends and girlfriends."

Petrie: " Me Petrie, have Mikayla as girlfriend."

Lauren: " Nice to meet you, Petrie."

Petrie: " Nice to meet you, Lauren."

Littlefoot: " I'm Leeanne's boyfriend."

Cera: " I'm Diego's girlfriend."

Diego: " and your still my girl."

Cera nuzzles Diego as he hugs her.

Ducky: " I'm James girlfriend and my brother Spike is Tammy's boyfriend."

Tammy hugs Spike, as Spike nuzzles her.

Chomper: " I'm Maggie's boyfriend."

Maggie kisses Chomper on the check.

Ruby: " I'm Adam's very special sweetheart."

Adam: " Damn right, on that one."

Adam and Ruby hug each other.

Ali: " I'm Daniel's girlfriend."

Shorty: " I'm a special someone for Alyssa."

Rhett: " I'm Miranda's boyfriend."

Hyp: " I am Laura's boyfriend."

Laura: " you are my tough boyfriend."

Hyp then does something unexpected.

Laura: " Hyp."

Hyp is now laughing, as Laura kisses him on the check.

Nod: " I am Shannon's boyfriend."

Mutt: " And I'm Leah's boyfriend."

Then Nick comes in and says.

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Kids I have to tell you something, scene you were in Berry Valley, Me and Tory have gotten even more closer to each other, I am trying to say is..."

James: " You and Tory are getting married."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " How did you know?"

Adam: " A special someone told us, and your old wife says ' Hi'."

Petrie was surprised to hear this, his mother is going to marry Nick, which means Nick will be his step father, Petrie is very excited about it.

Scout says, " Kids scene we got the time machine fixed, you can now come home."

Leeanne and her friends were glad that the time machine is fixed, but they realize that they would be heartbroken if separated from Littlefoot and the gang.

Leeanne: " Nick, Lauren, Scout, can we talk to you guys alone?"

Scout: " Of course."

Littlefoot and the gang left, they went outside, then Scout asks.

Scout: " What's the problem?"

Laura: " I'm glad that we are able to go back home."

Mikayla: " But we like it here."

Leeanne: " We would be hurt, if we left."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " This wouldn't have to do with Littlefoot and the gang."

All of the kids nodded, as Maggie starts talking.

Maggie: " We were wondering if you and Elroy would you the Grabatron on us so we can be dinosaurs."

Leeanne and her friends were expecting something like, ' I don't think so.' but what they heard was something they did not expect.

Lauren: " You love them, do you?"

All of the kids nodded.

Scout: " We are going to miss you, guys."

Everybody were now surprised to hear it come from Scout, was he letting them do it?

Daniel: " You are letting us do it?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Yes Daniel, you guys are in love with someone who will watch and protect you and you will protect them."

Alyssa: " Yes, thank you."

Leeanne and the others hugged Nick, Lauren, and Scout.

Scout: " Okay, now take it easy you guys, now there is a catch."

Miranda: " What's the catch?"

Shannon: " Yeah?"

Scout: " You guys have to marry them, and they will have to marry you."

Leeanne and the others are now happy to hear this.

Adam: " Are you serious?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Yes, we are dead serious."

Diego: " Stop lying."

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " We don't lie."

Diego: " Tell the truth."

Scout: " Were telling the truth."

James: " Thank you guys, your the best."

Diego, Adam, James, Daniel: " Yes, yes, yeah."

Diego is doing a 70's style disco dance, as Leah asks.

Leah: * talks to Nick* " Can we ask, them after You, Tory, Pterano, Savannah, Elroy and Suga have your wedding?"

Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: " Of course, I will talk to Elroy about this and tell you later on."

* * *

Nick then went back outside, as Littlefoot and the others were allowed to go back in with Leeanne and the others, then later on at night, Littlefoot and the gang went to their nests, Nick told the Leeanne and the others that Elroy has agreed with this too and was more then happy to do it for them, they now they had to is wait to asks Littlefoot and the gang to marry them, but first they must ask the gangs parents and Leeanne has to ask Littlefoot's grandparents, the next day Leeanne asked Grandma and Grandpa Longneck and they agreed to let Leeanne marry Littlefoot, Diego asked Mr. Threehorn and Tria and scene Mr. Threehorn saw Diego would protect Cera and care for her, he agrees to let Diego to marry Cera, the others asks the gangs parents and they said yes, Maggie, and Shannon were the only one's that did not ask to marry Chomper and Nod, Chomper's parents are far away from the Great Valley and Nod never knew his parents, while Leeanne and her friends asks Littlefoot's Grandparents and the gangs parents, Strut asks Lilly to be his girlfriend, and she said yes, during the next two days Strut and Lilly have gone on dates and Lilly fill free to be Strut, then days later Elroy got the Grabatron out, Nick was the first one to test it, Elroy turned it on, lights were on, then Nick came out of the Grabatron, but not as a human, but as a Flyer and the same type of Flyer as Tory, Pterano, Savannah, and Petrie, his skin color is the same as his once hair color, it is dark brown, as his eyes light blue then Elroy was next got in the Grabatron, then later Elroy is now a Fast-biter like Suga, his skin color is brown, as his eye's are still blue, then later, Lauren, Leeanne, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah are wearing white dresses, as Diego, James, Adam, Daniel, and Scout are wearing black suites, Nick, Tory, Pterano, Savannah, Elroy, and Suga are holding hands, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, the gangs parents, the residents of the Great Valley, and Littlefoot and the gang, along with the humans, were now seeing the moment, they had never even expected to happen, as Grandpa Longneck is the minister, as he says.

Grandpa Longneck: " Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to marry these four Flyers and these two Fast-biters. Now, do you Savannah, Tory, and Suga take Pterano, Nick, and Elroy to be your husbands."

Savannah: " I do."

Tory: " I do."

Suga: " I do."

Grandpa Longneck: " Do you Pterano, Nick, and Elroy, take Savannah, Tory, and Suga to be your wife's."

Pterano: " I do."

Nick: " I do."

Elroy: " I do."

Grandpa Longneck: " I pronounce these three couples husbands and wife's." * turns to Pterano, Nick, and Elroy* " You may kiss your brides."

Pterano, Nick, and Elroy then kissed Savannah, Tory, and Suga in their mouths, everybody cheered them, then Pterano starts singing.

* * *

The song begins.

**Livin our love song- Jason Michael Carroll **

**Pterano: Baby when I look at you with your hair fallin' down and your baby blues, standing there across the room I got so lost in the way you move, it makes me reminisce back to years ago on a night like this, teary eyed as you took my hand and I told you that I'd be your man, so many things have come, so may things have gone, one thing that's stayed the same is our love is still growing strong.**

**Pterano and Chorus: Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love, something like this don't exist, between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess, people said it would never work out, living our dreams has shattered all doubts, it feels good to prove 'em wrong, Living our love song.**

**Pterano: Oh darling would you look at me, with my heart beating fast and my shaking knees, it's pretty hard to believe after all these years I still need you this badly, You're dancing in my arms with a spotlight moon in a sea of stars, girl we've come so far everything I want is ****everything that you are that you are, I just want to lay you down, say I love you without a sound, I think you know what I'm talking about.**

**Pterano and Chorus: Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love, something like this don't exist, between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess, people said it would never work out, living our dreams has shattered all doubts, it feels good to prove 'em wrong, Living our love song.**

**Pterano, Nick, and Elroy: Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love, something like this don't exist, between a backwoods boy and fairy tale princess.**

**Pterano and Chorus: People said it would never work out, living our dreams has shattered all doubts, it feels good to prove 'em wrong, Living our love song, feels good to prove 'em wrong, Just living our love song.**

The song ends.

* * *

Everybody dancing around enjoying the music, Leeanne and her friends were playing, while Lauren was dancing, she bumped into a Flyer, she almost fell to the ground but the Flyer caught her, he asks.

Flyer: " Are you alright?"

Lauren: " Yeah."

Lauren and the Flyer got a good look at each other, then they somehow fell into a love spell, Lauren asks.

Lauren: " Who are you?"

Flyer: " I'm Tyrone, what is your name?"

Lauren: " Lauren."

Tyrone: " Lauren, what a beautiful name."

Lauren: " Thank you, want to dance with me?"

Tyrone: " I would love to."

Then Lauren and Tyrone are dancing with each other, they now have special feeling for each other, Tyrone told Lauren that he helped protect Mikayla and her friends from his evil step brother, Lauren told that Mikayla was her younger sister, then she asks Tyrone if he can be her new boyfriend, then later on that day, Nick, Tory, Pterano, Savannah, Elroy and Suga, Left the Great Valley and spend their honeymoon together, Leeanne, Diego, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, Adam, Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, Leah gets Littlefoot and the gangs attention.

Leeanne: " Guys, can we talk you guys alone?"

Laura: " It's very important."

Littlefoot: " Okay."

Hyp then snaps his fingers to get Nod and Mutt to come to the others, then Littlefoot and the gang followed Leeanne and her friends to their meeting place, where they can be alone to talk, then Petrie asks.

Petrie: * worried* " Is something wrong?"

Mikayla: " Nothing, we have to ask you sometime."

Petrie: " What you want to ask us?"

Laura: " You guys love us right?"

Hyp: " That's right."

Maggie: " You would care about us, Right?"

Chomper: " Me and my friends would always."

Daniel: " You would protect us and we would protect you."

Ali: " That's also right."

Diego: " If something happen to us, you would save us, right?"

Cera: " Hell yeah, I would do that for you, Diego."

James: " Good, because the only way we can stay here with you, is to marry you."

Ducky: " And make you be dinosaurs like us?"

Leeanne: " Yes."

Littlefoot: " Then we accept, we will marry you."

Leeanne: " You will?"

Littlefoot and the gang, including Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt nodded, as Leeanne and her friends hugged them and kissed them on their checks.

Miranda: " Thank you guys, thank you so much."

Rhett: " If it means that we will be together."

Leah: " let's tell Scout and Lauren, about this."

Then they found Scout and Lauren, and told that Littlefoot and the gang excepted to marry them, Scout asks.

Scout: " When is the wedding?"

Shannon: " We haven't talked about it, yet."

Lauren: " I think that we should wait until Leeanne, Diego, James, Mikayla, Tammy, Maggie, and Adam are 16, and Daniel, Alyssa, Miranda, Laura, Shannon, and Leah are seventeen."

Maggie: * turning to Chomper* " Can you wait for us till we're sixteen and seventeen?"

Chomper: " We will wait till your twenty."

Ruby: " And we will not fall in love with another boy or girl besides you, guys."

Adam: " Good."

* * *

Then next day the humans were leaving for the future, the residents of the Great Valley came to say good bye to them, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, and the gangs parents were nuzzling them as they hugged them good bye, Mikayla hugs both Savannah and Pterano, as Nick says to Scout.

Nick: " Scout."

Scout: " Yeah?"

Nick: " The lab is your, make sure everything stay's that way, and take care of Godzilla Jr. for me."

Scout: " Okay, Nick."

Savannah: * talking to Mikayla* " I can't wait for you to come back, you're going to be are niece in law soon."

Mikayla: " I know."

Pterano: " We will miss you, guys."

Mr. Threehorn: " Even you, Diego, you made proud of you, my future son in law."

Diego: " Thank you, my future father in law."

Littlefoot and the gang came talked to them on last time.

Littlefoot: " You guys promise to come back soon?"

Leeanne: " We promise."

Adam: " Take care guys, you later."

Leeanne and everybody: " Bye."

Littlefoot and the gang: " Bye."

As the humans went through the time machine and went back to the future.

Diego's voice: " _All well, what ever goes, ends well, another Friday gone, another problem solved, it a tip that things can get wild in other valley's too, man, we can wait to get back home, to the peace quite streets of L.A., yeah._"

* * *

In the Mysterious Beyond, three Fast-biters were dragging Sierra, Rinkus and Ozzy, into a cave, the three Fast-biters came to a Dark green Sharptooth, his eye color is red and his right eye is blind, it is Sharptooth, the one that killed Littlefoot's mother, he see three Fast-biters come back from Berry Valley, the lead Fast-biter saluted him as he says.

Fast-biter: " Sharptooth, we have found these two Flyers and an Egg stealer, they fought against the targets you are looking for."

Sharptooth: " Very good, lock them up, I will talk to them later."

Fast-biter: " Yes, sir."

The Fast-biters toke Sierra, Rinkus, and Ozzy away, as Sharptooth thought.

Sharptooth: * thinking to himself* ' I will get you kids, even it is the last thing I will.'

Sharptooth targets are Littlefoot and the gang, he heads to out to hunt as he thinks some more.

* * *

**That is the last chapter, here comes the third story, ' The incredible life 3', see you later, bye.**


End file.
